


Missing

by Betitaintme



Series: Fall For You [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Baggage, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Romance, Torture, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betitaintme/pseuds/Betitaintme
Summary: Picks up after Four Points In The Dark.  The rest of the series should be read to understand some references in the story.  However it could stand on it’s own.Paul has been missing for 2 years.  His absence has had a profound impact on the pack.  Isaac especially who has become bedridden with overwhelming grief.  Without closure the pack is beginning to come apart at the seams.  Peter, the one with Paul when he was taken blames himself and has searched tirelessly.  Finally, a clue, a scent.





	1. Chapter 1

2 years 6 months 3 days

 

“Robert called.”  Stiles says with a sigh walking into the study.  “They need help tonight with a large group.”  Derek scowls and snaps.  “If Peter isn’t going to run his business he should close it down.” “Peter is family Derek!”  Stiles shouts slamming his hand down on the desk.  “More than that he is pack we don’t turn our backs when pack needs our help!”  Chin trembling Stiles looks away.  Derek stands and pulls his mate close.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to snap at you.”  He whispers.  “Two and a half years.”  Stiles says..  “Two and a half years he’s been gone.  I don’t know how much more of this we can take.”  Stiles finishes lowering his head in shame.  “Shhh.”  Derek soothes.  “It’s been hard on all of us it’ll get better eventually.”  “I keep thinking.”  Stiles says voice cracking.  “That at some point we’re going to just have to accept that he’s gone and he’s never coming back.”  “There is nothing wrong with thinking that.”  Derek says squeezing Stiles tightly.  “Everything is wrong with that!”  Stiles yells pushing back from Derek.  “He’s pack! We love him.   _ I  _ love him we never give up on pack!  If it were you….”  “If it were me it would be a totally different situation.  I’m your mate, Paul is not.”  Derek says softly holding his hands out to Stiles.  Stiles looks down at his mate’s’ hands a moment then moves into his arms.  “I feel so guilty even thinking it Derek.  What do we do?  What do we do if he never comes back?  It’s destroying us.  Isaac only leaves his room to be chained up for the moon.  Kyle…”  Stiles looks up towards the ceiling as his eyes pool with tears.  “Oh Kyle...  He’s so young Derek.  It’s not fair that he have such misery.  He tries to act like he’s OK but you can tell he’s not.  He’s empty, gone.  He almost an Omega he’s so withdrawn.  Scott and Danny fight  _ all _ the time.  Then we..”  Stiles says gesturing to Derek.  “Will be fine.”  Derek says firmly.  “We will get through this.  One way or another, we’ll either have him back, or will know for sure what has happened.  We just have to take things one day at a time.”

 

_ One day at a time.   _ Kyle thinks to himself as he softly closes the door to his and Isaac’s bedroom.  He no longer thinks of it as his Paul and Isaac's room.  Paul’s scent is long gone.  Aside from a few items sealed away in bags in an attempt to hold on to the precious scent.   Those items though smell more like plastic now than his missing mate.  Kyle turns from the door and looks over at the bed.  Isaac as always is asleep, tossing restlessly.  The once powerful wolf reduced to near skin and bones due to his refusal to accept all but the barest amounts of food.  Lately getting Isaac to eat at all has become more of a struggle.  

 

1 year 3 months

 

“He wants to die.”  Kyle says softly to Deaton.  They had gone to the pack emissary when Isaac had taken to bed and refused to leave.  After a brief examination made difficult by Isaac’s complete lack of cooperation the vet pulled them down stairs to the study.  Once sealed behind sound proof doors the vet had spoken.  “His wolf is dying.  I expected this, to be honest I expected it to happen sooner.  Given his history, and past…..grief.”  “Isn’t there anything you can do?”  Kyle asks as tears streak his cheeks.  Derek pulls his youngest Beta under his arm.  “I’m afraid not.  This is very common when a mate is lost.  The only thing that has kept him from completely snapping is that there was never a severing of the bond due to Paul’s death.  Paul’s presence simply vanished.  In a way though this is far more cruel.  For both Isaac and you.”  “Every day.”  Kyle sobs.  “Every day I wake up and I still expect to find his head on my shoulder…..His arms around me.  Why can’t we find him.  Why can’t we sense him?  What is the point?  What is the point of any of this?”  Kyle shouts pulling away from Derek and knocking several books off the desk to the floor, a second sweep with his hand sending the desk crashing against the wall.  “It’s all worthless if it can’t find one human male!!   _ My _ human male!  My mate....”  Stiles quickly pulls Kyle into his arms and holds him tightly.  “We’re going to find him Kyle I promise.”  Scott says.  Kyle doesn’t miss the worried, pained expression Danny gives Scott at his proclamation.

 

Kyle frowns, back in the present as the memory is replaced with the sight of his emaciated boy friend whimpering morosely in bed.  Kyle goes to him and kneels running his fingers through Isaac’s long unkempt hair.  “I love you.”  He says softly.  “Paul.”  Isaac whimpers brokenly.  Arms wrapped tightly around what used to be Paul’s pillow.  “I miss him too.  Every day.  Every minute.”  Kyle says softly.  As he is standing to get dressed for work Isaac whispers softly.  “I love you.”  Kyle looks back unsure if the statement was meant for him or their missing mate.  When nothing further is said he pulls some clean clothes from the closet and quietly leaves the room.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?”  Derek asks.  “Why Derek your monthly check in is 2 weeks away.”  Peters biting voice says over the phone.  “To what do I owe the honor of your interest?”  “I don’t want to fight Peter.  We’ve….just had a rough day and I wanted to see if I could help somehow.”  “Well simple math tells me that two people can cover twice the ground.  Or three or four…..”  Derek’s shoulders slump guilt in his eyes.  “You know damn well he helped as long as he could!”  Stiles yells grabbing the phone from Derek.  “What should we do Peter?  Abandon our land and spend the rest of our lives searching?  Derek’s responsible for the  _ whole _ pack not just Paul.  Tell me, how many leads do you have?  How many fresh clues?  Are you actually doing anything other than driving around feeling sorry for yourself!??!”  The line goes dead and Stiles drops the phone on the desk with a clatter.  “Don’t you dare let him make you feel like shit Derek.  You’ve done everything you can do.”  Stiles says slumping down in a chair thumping his head back on the headrest.  “We all have.”

 

Kyle who had been listening by the front door shakes his head and sighs before opening the door and heading out to do Isaac’s job and manage the pack businesses.


	2. Chapter 2

1 week 2 days

 

“Paul?!”  Kyle yells ripping his pocket in his urgency to yank his phone out when Paul’s custom ring tone fills the quiet of the motel room he Isaac, Derek, and Stiles are in.  “Hello?  Paul?”  Kyle says again looking at the screen worried he’d hung up.  The line goes dead and the phone is silent.  Kyle calls back hands shaking but the call goes straight to voicemail.  “Danny,”  Stiles says breathlessly phone pressed to his ear.  “We just got a call from Paul’s phone…...OK he’s tracking it.”  Stiles says looking around the room.  “It’s… all over the place.  I’m...it appears they bounced the call off of several different towers.”  Danny’s voices says uncertainly over the phone.  “What city?”  Isaac asks getting up and moving closer to the phone.  “Phoenix.”  Danny says.  “Can you narrow it down any?”  Stiles asks as they start grabbing their things and heading to the door.  “No sorry guys.”  Danny replies.  “We’re closer but still several hours away head that way.  Keep an eye out to see if…”  Derek says but is interrupted by Danny.  “More activity!”  Kyle’s phone beeps with an incoming text message.

 

Paul: Wanted to make sure you were awake. 

 

The phone beeps again with an incoming google hangouts video call.  Kyle answeres it as dread starts to cloud his mind.  The camera shows a small room.  It’s semi industrial some electrical panels on the wall.  The camera appears to be handheld and moves slightly.  The person holding the camera turns and the pack gasps when they see Paul handcuffed to a metal ladder attached to the wall.  He’s hanging limply his head moving slightly.  His dark blond hair is matted and clumped with blood. “You might as well stop looking for him.”  A voice says with a heavy Scottish accent.  “As you can see he is alive and while not entirely unharmed, far more obedient.”  Someone else’s arm comes into view and grabs a handful of Paul’s hair.  He wrenches his head up.  Several low growls fill the room when the sight of Paul’s battered, cut and bruised face fills the screen.  “Don’t you have something you want to say to them?”  Someone says.  Paul’s eyes are open but unfocused.  A loud *slap* rings in everyone’s ears as the person holding the phone slaps Paul across the face causing his head to jerk to the side..  He moans loudly.  “Kyle...Isaac.”  Paul whimpers blinking his tear filled eyes as he tries to focus.  “Let me go…..Dangerous….don’t….try to find me.”  the person holding Paul’s head yanks his hand back causing it to slam against the ladder Paul groans face going slack as his head drops forward.  “I know I know, you fucking dogs will never stop looking.  I just couldn’t resist.  You’ll never find him.  You’ll never find us..”  “What do you want with him?  Please take me instead.”  Isaac pleas grabbing the phone from Kyle.  “Please I’m begging you, if you want to kill wolves kill me just let him go.  Please I’ll do anything you want… Please!.”  “Oh I want to kill wolves alright but one?  No that’s not even worth my time.  Your  _ mate _ as you call him is worth far more than just one dog's life.”  “Time!”  A voice out of range of the camera says.  The voice sighs.  “Well we must be going.  Danny will have our location soon.  He’s pretty good.  It’s a shame he’ll be put down with the rest of your kind. Farewell…  It’s funny actually.  This human piece of sheit that so willingly turned his back on his kind will be the death of you all.  Oh hell one for the road shall we?”  At that Paul’s head is lifted up again he’s regained consciousness and focuses on the camera.  “Peter… Don’t…” is all he says before he’s punched brutally in the face.  Blood spraying from his split lips the call ends.

 

“We need an address Danny.”  Stiles says as they jump into their cars and race towards Phoenix. “I can’t give you one.”  Danny says in tears as he smacks his fists on the keyboard of his laptop.  He looks over at Scott feeling helpless.  Scott nods and smiles at him before reaching around and squeezing the back of his neck.  “You got this babe.  You’re the best.”  He whispers.  Danny takes a deep breath and in seconds his hands are flying over the keyboard.  “Play the video back.”  Peter says from the front seat.  “Look for anything that can give the location away.”  Danny pulls up the hastily made copy he had made of the video signal to Kyle’s phone.  As the video plays Scott and Danny stare at the screen.  “Wait stop..”  Scott says.  “Go back.”  Danny moves the video back a few seconds.  “Stop.  What is that?”  Next to the ladder are two metal cases on the wall with thick cables going up into them from the floor.  One of the cases has a series of numbers on it.  “Oh my god.” Danny exclaims.  “What is it what did you find?”  Kyle demands.  “The telecom demarc is in the picture for a split second.”  “Ooookay?”  Kyle says.  “It’s where the phone and data lines come into the building.”  Danny says typing madly on his computer.  “Each one has a unique number on it identifying the customer.”  “Which is tied to an address in the telephone company's records.”  Peter adds from the front seat glancing over and making eye contact with Scott he says.  “Well done Scott.”  “How long will it take you to get an address.”  Kyle asks.  “Guys I’m going to have to get into the phone company it’s going to take some time.  I…..  I’ll have it by the time we’re close to Phoenix.”

 

Hours later Isaac kicks a door in at an empty building on the outskirts of Phoenix.  “I have his scent.”  He says urgently racing through the darkened building.  “Wait!”  Derek commands as Kyle and Isaac race through the darkness following the scent.  Neither of them slow as they race towards their mates last known location.  Soon they are kicking open another door.  The room is easily recognizable.  Kyle touches the ladder gently barely able to contain his emotions as he see’s a tuft of Paul’s hair stuck in the peeling paint.  Scott and Danny eventually have to pull Isaac back out of the room.  His fury nearly raging out of control as the heavy scent of Paul’s fear, pain, and hopelessness assails their senses.  Derek and Stiles search the room while Kyle stands motionless.  Head down both hands on the ladder where Paul had been secured.  His eyes blurring with tears when he sees drops of Paul’s blood on the floor..

 

Isaac’s boiling fury surges across the bond.  A loud crashing sound bring Derek, Stiles and Kyle rushing out of the small room. They see Scott pulling himself out of a wall and Danny struggling to stand from where he’d crashed against a glass shelf.  Isaac roars in fury and begins destroying anything in reach.  Claws slashing he rips, shreds and punches anything in his path.  “Isaac.”  Kyle says moving to intercept the raging wolf.  “Let him be.”  Derek says taking Kyle gently by the arm.  “Let him work it off.”  Stiles says moving to check on Scott and Danny.  Following at a distance they become more worried for Isaac’s state of mind.  Derek is about to intervene when Isaac slows and collapses to the floor drenched with sweat and panting.  Kyle rushes to his side.  “He’s gone.”  Isaac whispers to Kyle staring past Kyle vacantly into space.  “How are we to get him back?  We have nothing, no leads.  They don’t want money, they don’t want us.  All they want they have.”  Kyle cradles Isaac’s still bleeding hands in his and squeezes gently.  “We will find him.  You can’t give up.”  “I’m going to kill them.”  Isaac says.  “I’m going to find them and I’m going to kill every single one of them.”

 

“Anything?”  Stiles asks when Peter enters the building.  He shakes his head no.  “They left no trace outside, no scent to even indicate which direction they went.”  Peter says gravely.  “One thing I don’t understand.”  Kyle says from where he’s still kneeling holding Isaac.  “How is Paul going to be the death of us all.  I didn’t get the impression he meant just us.”  “He seems to think that some how Paul is going to make it easy for them to wipe out all wolves.”  Scott says standing next to Danny and placing his arm around his waist.  “How would Paul be able to do that?”  Stiles says.  “The bond.”  Isaac says.  Peter makes a “hmmmm” sound drawing their attention.  “Paul is a very rare human.  He has two mates and is extremely adept at interacting with the pack bond.  It may be that they think his ability can be learned or transferred to someone else.”  “He isn’t connected to all wolves though.”  Derek says.  “How could they use that to harm all wolves?”  Peter shrugs.  “We should talk to Deaton and see what he has to say.  If there is nothing else to be gained here?”  “Yes.”  Stiles says.  “We’ve been here far too long we need to get going before we’re discovered.

  
Kyle helps Isaac to his feet, now recovered from his explosive wave of destruction.  Derek pulls him close.  Isaac buries his face under his Alpha’s chin and shivers.  “We’ll find him pup it’s just going to take some time.  He’s useful to them so he’ll be kept alive.”  “For how long?”  Isaac’s wavering voice asks.  “Long enough.”  Stiles says gently ushering them out of the building and towards their cars.


	3. Chapter 3

4 days

 

“Where is he?!?!”  Isaac bellows before picking up the man and hurling him across the room.  He crashes against the wall and drops to the floor.  “Isaac....”  Kyle says as his boy friends claws snick out and he storms towards the injured hunter.  “Peter.”  Isaac bites out looking over his shoulder.  He locks eyes with the older wolf then nods at Kyle before his attention returns to the hunter trying to slide away on the floor.  “Come on Kyle.”  Peter says pulling the younger wolf out of the room.  “You don’t need to see this.” He says closing the door as the hunter begins shrieking in agony.  “Paul is my mate too I deserve to be in there.”  Kyle says struggling with Peter.  “No!”  The Enforcer says.  “Kyle please.  You don’t want to see this….Please!”  He says firmly holding the smaller wolf in place.  “You’ll never see him the same way again if you do.  Let Isaac handle this.  He’s built for situations like this, you’re not.”  

 

Moments later the door opens and Isaac walks out, his expression cold and detached as he wipes blood from his hands with a piece of  the now silent hunters shirt.  “Results?”  Peter asks as Kyle stares at Isaac’s bloody hands.  “A name.”  Isaac says dropping the bloody cloth to the floor.  “Milton.”  Peter’s face hardens.  “You know him?”  Isaac asks sounding hopeful for the first time since Paul’s abduction.  “Indeed I do.”  Peter says eyes flaring blue.

 

Later at home.

 

“What do you mean you can’t find him?”  Isaac says angrily eyes flashing in fury.  “He’s covered his trail quite thoroughly.  I promise you though, I will not rest until I have him.”  Peter says tapping out a message on his phone.  Isaac paces the study before he finally snaps and flips the desk over.  “He is our only lead!”  Isaac snarls out.  “Perhaps if you could stop killing every hunter you encounter you could gather more intel.”  Deaton says entering the room with a sigh.  Isaac growls and takes a step towards the druid.  “Surely you know better than to antagonize a wolf who is missing his mate.”  Peter says flippantly.  Deaton turns to Isaac who is standing glaring at him with both fists clenched.  “I won’t hurt you.”  Isaac finally manages to growl out.  “The longer this takes the more shaky your control is going to become.  I’ve brought something to help take the edge off.”  He lays a small cloth sack on the chair next to the overturned desk..  

 

1 week 1 day

 

Paul slips out the door and looks around before walking quickly away from the room.  Running his hand down the railing.  “Where might you be going?”  Paul freezes at the words behind him.  Without looking over his shoulder he races forward.  His captor take a quick look in the Motel room and shakes his head when he see’s the body of the hunter who had been left to guard Paul.  Suddenly another hunter appears at the top of the stairs ahead of him.  “Let’s take it easy now.”  he says holding his hands out.  Paul’s maintains speed and waits until he’s practically on top of the hunter before bringing the knife up he’d use to dispatch his guard.  Hands moving in a blur the hunter disarms him sending the knife clattering over the railing down to the parking lot.  His hand in a vice like grip Paul is spun around.  He cries out when two of his fingers break as he desperately tries to get loose.  The other hunter is nearly to him when Paul manages to slip free.  Without a second thought he flings himself over the railing turning to catch the baluster so he can slide down and angle himself for a landing on the 2nd floor.  The hunter grabs his shirt though altering his trajectory.  This and his damaged hand results in Paul slipping and plummeting 3 stories impacting loudly on the roof of a van in the parking lot below.  

 

The lead hunter looks at the other one angrily.  “If he is dead you’re soon to follow boy-o.  Get our things we’re leaving.  He’s killed Shane and after this spectacle we’ll be lucky to not be swimming in cops and wolves within 20 minutes.”  The second hunter rushes off without uttering a sound.  The leader runs down stairs and pulls Paul’s still from from the top of the van.  Paul moans and opens his eyes.  “Oh good you’re still alive.”  He says before slamming Paul’s head face first against the side of the van knocking him out.  He lifts the smaller man and throws him over his shoulder walking to the back of the van where he opens the door and dumps Paul unceremoniously inside.  He callously kicks at the unconscious man's arms and legs to get them out of the way so he can close the door.  Minutes later the van is rumbling down the road.  “Shane was a good man.”  The second hunter says.  “I told you not to leave him there by himself.  He’s too green to handle someone like this.”  The leader says.  “Didn’t deserve to go out like that.”  The other replies grimacing at the memory of the hunters slashed face and throat.  It had been a brutal and violent death.  “Honestly I’m surprised.  I thought you guys were supposed to be tougher than that.”  Paul says groaning as he sits up in the back.  “That’s my brother you’re talking about you piece of shit!”  The driver shouts.  “Pity you didn’t train him any better he went down like a bitch.”  Paul spits out venomously launching himself at the driver and pummeling him with punches.  With a howl of rage the driver elbows Paul in the face stunning him and knocking him back onto his backside.  The driver jumps from his seat and attacks Paul.  The leader chuckles and grabs the wheel sliding into the driver seat.  

 

After several minutes of furious kicks and punches the leader speaks up.  “That’s enough!  He’s no good to us dead.”  The hunter draws back his fist to land another blow.  “Aaron!”  The leader shouts.  “He’s out anyway you’re just tiring yourself out and risking our profit at this point.  We need to get another van and find a place to wait.”  “We need to get out of this shit town.”  The second hunter says angrily throwing himself into the passenger seat.  “Once we hand over Mr. Personality back there we’ll be on our way.  Just have to wait it out.”  Just then the leaders watch beeps.  “Time.”  He says.  The second hunter sighs with annoyance.  “The longer we stay here the greater the chance this will stop working and they will be able to track him down.”  He says as he pulls a small case from one of the duffle backs in the back of the van.  He opens the race and takes out a syringe and a nearly empty vial.  “We’re nearly out of the blocker too.”  He says drawing a measured dose into the syringe before unceremoniously jabbing it in Paul’s arm and injecting him.  “What, not afraid of a few wolves are ya boy-o?”  The leader says with a chuckle.  He drops Paul’s arm and drops the syringe back into the case closing it with a snap.  He gives Paul a vicious kick to the side earning a glare from the leader.  With a laugh the hunter drops the case back in the duffle and drops down in the passenger seat.


	4. Chapter 4

1 Week 2 days

 

“Change of plans gentlemen.”  Milton’s voice comes over the speaker phone.  “What do you mean change of plans?  We’ve been hiding out in this shit town for over a week waiting on you.  Then you call and say the exchange has been moved to Arizona.  We drove through the night to get here.  Now you’re telling me to move again?.”  The leader exclaims angrily just as his watch starts to beep.  “We’ve only got one dose left of the serum.”  He points at the other hunter and snaps his fingers pointing angrily at Paul who is tied to a steel ladder bolted to a wall.  Paul rolls his head to the side groaning softly barely conscious after the beating he’d received in the van.  “You should be far enough from Beacon Hills now that they won’t be able to detect you.  Unless of course they have fanned out in different directions searching.”  Milton says seemingly bored.  “Why is the exchange being moved again?”  The leader demands.  “The buyer while quite interested is also very concerned with being discovered by either law enforcement or the pack.  They want the exchange to happen a bit further from Beacon Hills.  The have assured me the new exchange point is secure and will be the final change made to the plan.”  “You know if they want to pay just a little extra we could take out that pack then it wouldn't matter.”  The second hunter says.  You can practically hear Milton's eyes roll in his tone of voice.  “From what I understand you’re down a man.  Do you really think the two of you could stand up to a powerful close knit pack and two enraged mates?”  “The hunter opens his mouth to speak when Milton continues.  “ _ And _ the local hunters,  _ and _ the police.”  Both hunters fall silent.  “Gentlemen we are wasting time.  Please proceed to the address I just sent you.  The more distance you put between  you and the pack the better.”  “How far away do we have to be?”  The leader asks taking Paul by the chin and lifting his face.  He glares at Paul’s unfocused unresponsive eyes before shoving his head dismissively.  “Difficult to say given his unique abilities.  May be quite far.  There may be no limit to their ability to track him.  Or the serum may have been moot hundreds of miles behind you.  NO way to know.  Meet you at the rendezvous.  Don’t be late.”  With that the call ends.

 

The hunter fumes for a moment.  Paul whimpers softly drawing his attention.  Slowly a smile forms and he opens one of the zippered pockets on his pants.  Pulling Paul’s phone out and inserting the battery he chuckles.  “What do you have in mind?”  The other hunter asks nervously watching the phone boot up.  “It was rude of us to leave California without giving his pack a chance to say goodbye don’t you think?”  He pulls a cable from another pocket and points to a laptop on a nearby counter.  “Hook me up and bounce me so I can say hello.”

 

1 Week 4 days

 

 “You’re Milton aren’t you?”  Paul says straining to look up at the well dressed man who is speaking quietly with his captors and some newcomers.  From where Paul was dumped on a foul smelling couch he has to arch his back to see the supernatural problem solver.  “Quiet.”  The Scottish hunter snaps at him.  “Gentlemen our business is complete.  Again my apologies for delay in securing a buyer for our friend here.  The demand was fairly high and it took longer than expected in reaching top dollar.  As requested 50% in cash and 50% spread to various accounts.”  Milton hands the men a small USB Flash drive.  “Documents of those transactions.”  With a slight bow of his head Milton turns to leave.  “You’re not leaving until we’ve verified this.”  The second hunter says harshly.  With a heavy sigh Milton turns back to the two men.  “Gentlemen I am known by reputation to be honest.  Were I not, my career would be very short indeed.  This is not a back alley drug deal.  I am not a low level street thug.  I will not place myself at further risk by standing here while you count your money.  I have honored our arrangement to the letter.  Good day.”  With another tip of his head Milton turns to leave. 

 

“Hope they paid you enough for you to go far far away.”  Paul says through clenched teeth as he strains against his ropes and suffers from his injuries.  His face is covered in dried blood and his voice uneven and weak.  “Peter let you go.  He let you live.  He has a special hatred for those who do his pack harm.  When he finds out your part in this…”  Paul coughs the spasms causing him to wince in pain.  “You’d best hope my mates find you first.”  “Where you’re going you won’t be telling anyone anything.”  The second hunter laughs before kicking Paul viciously in the face.  Paul sags as consciousness leaves him.  

 

“Hey!”  One of the newcomers snaps.  “He belongs to me now.  Back off!”  All of the men tense as hands move towards weapons.  “Easy now fellas.”  One of the new men, apparently the leader speaks up.  “We’ve all got what we came here for.  These men have been paid for the work they did, we have our item.  Let’s not mess things up when we’re so close to going our separate ways.”   “Agreed!”  The Scot says cheerfully.  “He’s your problem now.  We’ll be on our way.”  The two hunters turn and leave the room leaving the others.  The group of 5 men appear to be mostly security.  Heavily armed and vigilant while two others wear suits.  The one who had spoken in Paul’s defense crouches down.  Pulling a small pen light out of his breast pocket he quickly checks the unconscious man’s eyes.  “Dose.”  He says without turning around.  The other suited man steps forward pulling a syringe from a case similar to the one the hunters had.  Drawing a large amount of green liquid from a vial he injects Paul gently in the arm.  “He appears to be Ok.  Pretty beat up.  Knight won’t be happy.”  The 2nd man says.  “As many times as he’s likely been knocked unconscious by those animals we’ll be lucky if there is no permanent damage.”  The first man says.  “Ok grab him and lets go.”  When two of the men begin to man handle Paul the man speaks up angrily.  “Gently!  He is one of a kind.

 

Paul is loaded gingerly in the back of a van and placed on a stretcher.  The two suited men and one of the guards climbs in the van where another man is looking over Paul.  “He is in pretty bad shape.”  He says. “Clean him up and keep him alive.”  The first suited man says before looking over his shoulder at the driver..  “Lets go.” The rest of the men climb in a second van and follow as they race away from the building.

 

The doctor scoffs and sighs at the guard secures Paul to the gurney.  “Is that really necessary?  He’s not in any condition to put up a fight.”  “He took out one of the hunters guarding him.  Just because he is human doesn’t mean he can’t fight.  He’s been living with wolves for quite sometime.  He likely has had training.”  One of the suited men.  “Well work around me.”  The doctor says opening a medical kit and working to clean Paul’s blood caked face.  He works in silence for several minutes muttering and tsking at all of Paul’s injuries.  “He’s severely dehydrated.”  He says to no one in particular setting up an intravenous drip to get some fluids into his patient.  Pulling Paul’s shirt up to examine him further he shakes his head at all the cuts bruises and scars.  “No stranger to pain I see.”  The second suited man says.  Looking up from his phone the first suited man studies Paul for a moment.  “Mmmm yes.  It’s in his file.” 

 

“I wonder what his pack is going through without him.”  The second man says looking at Paul’s slack battered face.    


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please accept my apology for how long it is taking to get this story done. On a whim i picked up a story I had started writing a few years ago and decided to make it an original work. For some reason my muse for that story has been working over time and in just a few weeks I've hit nearly 20 chapters already. I have 4-5 other chapters written for Missing but they are for further on in the story so I need to build up to them. I will try and give Missing more priority than I have been. I understand how much people hate waiting for chapters and even more how many people will refuse to read a work in progress due to slow updates or authors who just vanish. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience.

6 months 5 days

 

“Replaced?”  The man exclaims.  “You can’t do that.  Robert and I have been with Paul since day one.  Do you forget that we were the ones who negotiated the deal that lead to him coming here in the first place?”  The two men who had purchased Paul are sitting in a small office adjacent to a larger room full of equipment and staff.  Paul is nowhere to be seen.  Then men are being addressed by a much older man whose silver hair matches his thick beard.  His blue eyes giving him the look of a stereotypical villain.  The older man glares at the younger one before barking out.  “You’ve had six months and nearly two million dollars.  Not counting the ludicrous amount of money your keen negotiation skills forced us to pay.”  The young man interrupts.  “Oh so you’d have rather Ajax get him?  Or Robards?”  Robert quickly gets to his feet when he sees the fury building in their benefactors eyes.  “Mr. Knight forgive him he’s just very passionate about the project.  He means no disrespect.”  Robert says placing a firm hand on his defenders shoulder.  “We’ve both greatly appreciated the faith you placed in us.  You have to understand this is a totally new field.  There has never been any research done on someone like this before aside from some notes in pack emissary journals.  No actual science!”  

 

“You’ve been coddling him.  You have no control.  If he’s conscious he has to be restrained.  He’s attacked several guards and maimed two of them.  He is sedated 20 hours a day at least.  Without his cooperation your project is doomed.  You have learned nothing.  How much longer do you expect the families to continue funneling money to a project that shows no results.  Do you have any idea how expensive it is to keep him hidden?  The ingredients for the serum alone have run over two hundred thousand already.  No it’s time to see what if anything can be salvaged from this fiasco.  Your services are no longer required.”  At that two guards enter the room.  “Given the nature of your feelings towards your subject you’ll understand why we’re not comfortable allowing you to walk out of here.”  Robert looks at the other man.  “Austin what have you done?”  “Oh you don’t know?”  Mr Knight says with a dark sneer.  “Austin seems to have developed a bit of a friendship with him.”  “That’s not true!  I...I thought if I could get him to like me, he’d trust me and co-operate more.”  Austin says taking a step back.  “I’ll admit I thought that might be what you were up to at first.  Day after day of watching you sneak in to his cell to talk to him though it became evident.  Your objectivity has been clouded.  Where is your badge?”  Austin looks down at his belt in alarm.  “Oh here it is.”  Mr Knight says pulling it from his pocket.  “Who do you think took this from you?  He did!  Over 4  _ hours  _ ago!  You either didn’t notice, didn’t care, or hoped he’d some how use it to escape!  Your lack of judgement could have jeopardized this entire facility had he actually made it out.”  “You both will be our guests for the duration of the project.  Once he is disposed of, whenever that may be you’ll be free to go.”  Mr Knight nods at the guards and they drag the shouting men out of the office.  

 

Paul slowly rises from the narrow twin size bed he has been sleeping on for the past 6 months.  He has been awake for some time but has made no move to leave the bed.  He’d noticed that the sedative they have been giving him had been wearing off faster and faster.  His body obviously developing a resistance.  Given that the room has a camera though he has always made sure to give the impression of being asleep lest they up the dosage.  The room is plain and featureless.  Just a small uncomfortable bed, a sink, toilet and exposed shower in the corner.  Given the circumstances the modest room nicer than he would have expected.  He is about to fill a paper cup from the sink for a drink when the door to the room opens.  A dark skinned man about Paul’s age enters.  He has a cruel face and an impossibly crisp looking white lab coat.  The man is flanked by two guards.  “Where is Austin?”  Paul asks.  The man looks at him impassively a moment before gesturing to the guards.  They both advance on Paul.  He feints right and catches one of the guards in the mouth with his elbow before spinning and delivering a high kick to the other guard catching him in the nose.  Whipping around as the first guard recovers Paul lands a vicious punch to his throat.  Before he can turn his attention back to the second guard he is hit across the back of his head with a collapsible baton causing him to stagger in pain.  “Yeah that rung your bell didn’t it cunt.” the guard says.  The other guard recovers and Paul goes down under a flurry of kicks and punches from the men.  After several seconds he’s stopped defending himself as his consciousness starts to ebb away.  The other man speaks.  “Enough.”  he says softly.  “Prepare him.”  Paul is roughly stripped naked and drug from the cell by his feet.

 

Paul is drug in to the lab his beaten naked appearance causing several of the workers to gasp.  Gone is the comfortable examination chair in its place a narrow cage has recently been installed in one corner of the lab.  Paul is hauled to the cage and unceremoniously dumped inside.  The man turns to address the staff.  “I am Doctor Allen.”  For the last six months my predecessors have wasted both time and money.  Two very valuable commodities.  They are no longer in charge of this project.  Or any project for that matter.  Starting today.  This.”  He says pointing at the cage where Paul is slowly regaining full consciousness.  “Is subject 01.”  He’s not your friend, he’s not your enemy.  He is nothing but your subject.  He has no name, no family, no past, no future.  You will get the results we have been seeking by any means necessary.  You will not befriend him, you will not talk to him unless necessary for your research.  You will not clothe him, you will not bathe him.  When the stench becomes an issue he will be hosed off.  For the past six months this traitor of humanity has enjoyed a level of hospitality far in excess of what is deserved.  He will be kept alive and that is it.  Going forward your supervisor will report your progress to me weekly.  If there is progress you will be rewarded.  Handsomely.  If there is failure….  The doctor pauses looking each person in the eye a grave expression on his face before continuing.  “You will be punished.”

 

A scoffing sound comes from the cage.  The doctor looks at Paul.  “What he’s not telling you is what will happen to  _ him _ if there is failure.”  The doctor walks over to a console his expression neutral as Paul carries on.  “What you’re trying to do can’t be done.  You’ve tried for months and don’t even know how the bond works.  You’re wasting your time.  Knight is just desperate.  So much money if he doesn’t have something to show for the investment soon….”  The doctor makes eye contact with Paul and flips a switch on the console.  Paul’s words are interrupted by a blast of electricity from the cage.  He twitches helplessly as the current short circuits his ability to control his body.  The doctor flips another switch twisting a knob.  As the power levels increase so do the violence of Paul’s tremors.  Unable to contain the pain any longer Paul screams in agony involuntarily jerking and twitching to get away from the inescapable current.  After several more moments the doctor stops the current.  Paul sags in relief his breathing so harsh soft involuntary whimpers make their way through his slack mouth.  The doctor turns back to the stunned staff.  “He is to be fitted with monitors for his vitals.  If he removes or tampers with them punish him.  If he speaks without being spoken to punish him.  If he fails to comply with your orders punish him.  Shock him, drug him, rape him, beat him.  I don’t care.  It makes no matter so long as you get results.  Keep him alive but nothing else.  You should work as if your lives depend on getting results.  Because they do..”  The doctor raises his hand and points at the technicians individually as he walks towards the door.  “Do not disappoint me.  Your first report is due in two days.  I want progress.  Remember.  This isn’t our only cage.”  One of the women gasps her hand going to her mouth tears already streaking her face.  “Problem?”  The doctor asks pausing in front of her.  “No.. No doctor.”  She says fearfully.

 

“Good. Carry on.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert comment about being sorry for delay in updating there*

8 Months 2 days

  
  


Paul screams as the electricity flows through his body.  Eventually no longer able to sustain consciousness his body goes limp.  “Fuck.”  One of the technicians says flipping the power off.  “I told you it was set too high.”  A female says angrily shoving past him to check the readouts on a display.  “I’ve seen them use this setting on him multiple times before it’s never caused a blackout.”  The man says angrily.  “Did you forget about the new blocker?”  She asks loudly.  “New blocker?”  He asks stopping and looking at his colleague.  “They found a way to make the serum more potent.  It costs a fraction of what it used to keeping him dosed.  One big side effect is..”  “He’s weaker now.”  The man says finishing her sentence..  “No I didn’t know.  Sometimes I’m not sure what our focus is.  Results or saving money.”  The woman scoffs and walks to the cage.  “Robert and Austin were given a blank check and got nowhere.  Knight has Dr. Allen keeping a far tighter hand on funding now.  After the break through last month they are going to want to continue to see results.”  The man exhales heavily.  “I don’t know if I would call that blip we picked up for 1/100th of a second before the array burnt out a break through.  It could have been a false signal generated by the impending failure of the array.”  “Do you want to tell Dr. Allen that?”  The man visibly pales and he looks down busying himself with the console in front of him. “No of course not.”  He says.  Her face wrinkles in disgust.  “It’ll be hours before we can continue now.”  She says walking towards the door.  “He shit himself again, since you’re responsible you clean him up.  Don’t forget to disconnect the leads this time.  If you short out the heart monitor again I’m not covering for you.”   

  
  


Peter and Isaac are walking out the front door when Deaton pulls up.  He exits his car and approaches the two carrying a tablet..  “Gentlemen, I have word on our friend Milton.”  “Where is he?”  Isaac growls out fighting to control the shift.  Peter puts his hand on the younger wolf’s shoulder and gestures for Deaton to come in the house.  Isaac drops the back pack he’d been carrying and follows them inside.  In the study Deaton places his tablet on the desk and pulls up the information.  “He is possibly staying in Texas.”  “Why possibly?”  Isaac asks.  “As you both know he is incredibly adept at covering his tracks.  Simply looking for him is dangerous because he can easily be alerted by people asking around about him.  We have found one of the aliases he is known to use checked in to room 714 at the DoubleTree in Midland Texas.

  
  


“You’d think with as little they feed you there wouldn't be much waste.”  The man says distastefully approaching the cage where Paul remains motionless.  He crouches down disconnecting various cables from the cage.  When he reaches for one near Paul’s hand Paul reaches out lightning fast and grabs the man’s hand pulling him off balance.  Paul gets to his knees and grabs the man's head and slams it against the floor several times.  Pulling the lifeless body closer Paul frantically searches his pockets eventually finding a ring of keys.  In moments he is out of the cage.  Grabbing the hose used to clean him and the cage Paul very quickly washes as much of the weeks of grime and filth off himself as he can before stripping the man.  He is reaching for the door to the hallway when it opens and the woman from before walks in.  Her eyes go wide with shock when she sees Paul but is unable to do anything as he grabs her and pulls her in the lab.  She struggles trying to cry out.  Paul grabs a scale from a nearby shelf and smashes it against her head.  She drops to the floor unconscious.  Slipping from the room Paul makes his way towards a staircase at the end of the hall.  As he is passing an elevator the doors slide open and several people step out going in different directions.  Three security guards also step out.  “01!”  One of them says.  Paul tries to run but a baton to the backs of his knees drops him to the floor.  He rolls and is quickly back up on his feet wielding the baton.  He makes quick work of the first guard catching him across the forehead with a vicious strike.  Paul kicks a screaming bystander attempting to get away from the scuffle in to guard number two.  Guard number three goes down when Paul catches him across the knuckles with the baton shattering them.  Spinning behind the man a loud crack fills the hallway as Paul snaps his neck.  Guard 2 comes at him with a shout of rage.  His skill clearly superior to Paul he quickly disarms him and begins battering him violently.  The two exchange blows but Paul out matched, and weak from torture soon drops his guard.  Once his head is slammed against the wall he goes down.  By now the commotion has drawn several higher level guards who are armed.  The elevator door opens again and Dr. Allen steps out.  He sees the armed guards watching as the security guard continues to brutalize Paul.  Breathing heavily the guard collapses on top of Paul and begins smashing his head against the floor.  “Enough!”  Dr Allen snaps.  The guard continues unabated.  “Stop this!” He shouts at the armed guards who are laughing.  “Fucker had it coming!”  One of them says.  Dr. Allen pulls the side arm from one of the guards holster and shoots the one straddling Paul in the back of the head.  He falls to the floor.  Dr. Allen then turns to the guard who had spoken and shoots him in the face killing him.  Holding the gun on the other shocked guards the doctor speaks again.  “Does anyone else think that killing the subject of our largest project is a good idea?”

 

“No Dr. Allen.”  Both men say in unison.  “Get him to medical.”  He says calmly.  “If he dies, or suffers any permanent injury due to your inaction you and your families lives are forfeit am I understood?”  “Yes Dr. Allen.”  Both say again.  “Move!”  The doctor yells.  The two guards quickly pick up the bloodied un-moving Paul and carry him to the elevator.  Dr. Allen looks at them until the doors slide shut before handing the gun to one of the shocked people looking on and walks away.  “Get this cleaned up.”

  
  


“We don’t want to spook him.  There is no way of knowing what his defenses are.  For all we know the rooms surrounding his are full of hunters.  Just walk down the hallway.  Look for any cameras and see if you can hear him in the room.  If he is in the room signal me.  We’ll go in together.”  “Why don’t we both just go and kick the door in?”  Isaac says angrily.  “He knows me if there are cameras he’ll see me and have time to call for help.”  Peter says with annoyance.  “How do we know he doesn’t have cameras and pictures of  _ all _ of us?”  Isaac says shoving the door to the stairwell open and striding out.  “Sometimes the simple approach is the best approach.”  Isaac says striding down the hallway.  Peter sighs shaking his head and follows.  Once he’s reached the room Isaac braces himself against the door and pushes.  The wood door frame splinters with a soft crunching sound allowing entry.  Isaac strides into the room eyes narrowing when a man seated at the desk jumps up in fear.  Before he can take a single step Isaac has him.  Peter closes the door pleased that Isaac had not just kicked his way through the door affording them some amount of privacy.  He enters the main room and frowns when he sees who Isaac has.  “Where is Milton?”  He asks the man with a sigh looking around the room.  Every flat surface is covered with fast food wrappers and room service trays.  The floor littered with clothes and garbage..  “This isn’t him?”  Isaac demands tightening his hold on the man causing him to cry out in pain.  “I don’t know anyone named Milton.”  The man says shakily.  Both Isaac and Peter sense the truth in his statement.  “Why are you here?”  Isaac asks barely able to control the shift.  “It’s my job!”  The man cries out.  “I get a phone call and am told where to go and how long to stay there.  They provide me with credit cards and identification.  I’ve never seen anyone.  I owe a lot of money to a lot of people.  I don’t ask any questions.”  He says.  Isaac starts breathing heavily as his wolf begins to break free.  “Isaac…”  Peter says.  “We’re not done with him yet.”  “Dead end!”  Isaac shouts.  “Another dead end!”  with a roar of fury Isaac hurls the man at the large window that runs the width of the room.  The window explodes outward.  The mans scream cuts off almost a few seconds later as he impacts the ground 7 floors below.  Peter shakes his head in frustration and grabs Isaac's shaking hands.  “Come on. Act like you didn’t just murder someone.”  He says grabbing the laptop and cell phone off the desk before stepping out into the hallway dragging Isaac behind him.  Pulling the door shut he pulls the sullen wolf along behind him back to the stairway.

 

In their rental car headed to the airport Peter calls Deaton.  “Midland was a dead end.  Milton has people using his aliases staying in hotels to provide false trails.”  “Interesting.”  Deaton says.  “I don’t suppose you have any other leads?”  Peter asks glancing at Isaac who is shifting from Beta to human every few seconds. “At present no.”  Deaton replies.  “Hopefully Danny will be able to garner something useful from his phone and laptop.”  “I take it our friend had nothing useful at all?”  Deaton asks.  “No, it was a…...short interview we’ll have to rely on his equipment.”  Peter answers with a shake of his head.  “I see.”  Deaton says gravely.  “I will let you know if I hear anything further.”

 

“This has to stop happening.”  Peter says to Isaac.  “He was useless!  No information.”  Isaac growls out more wolf than human.  “There is a technique to this sort of thing Isaac.  It’s not just brute force.  He was telling the truth, he had no direct knowledge but often times with  _ proper _ interrogation you can find out pieces of information that they didn’t know they knew.  He had no idea who we were or what information he  _ might _ have that would be relevant to us.  You can not let your anger of what these people have done to you get in the way of clear, methodical rational thought.”  “No one wants him back more than I do!”  Isaac roars glaring at Peter with murder in his eyes.  “Then you need to decide right now what is more important!”  Peter snaps.  Rampaging around like a wild animal killing anyone who gets in your way? Or wringing every possible bit of information from anyone even remotely connected?  For all we know Isaac you just threw the key to finding your mate out a seventh floor window!”

 

The color drains from Isaac’s face as he shifts back to human.  His shoulders slump as he looks out the side window.  The scent of fear and loss fills the car.  “We’re going to find him Isaac.  I promise you.  We just have to go about it the right way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Missing has been so slow guys. I've been wrapped up in an original work for months. With the time off for the holiday I forced myself to sit down and work on this story. Unfortunately most of the work I did was for a later part of the story. I have only posted about half of what I have written because I've written several parts of the story. I just have to come up with content to link everything together.
> 
> I hope to have the story done soon but can't make any promises as flaky as my desire to write has been of late.


	7. Chapter 7

2 years 7 months 15 days.

 

Peter wheels his car into the gas station with a scowl.  The low fuel light shining annoyingly bright on the instrument panel.  He’s standing at the pump watching the numbers climb when someone comes out of the store and approaches their car parked on the other side of the pump.  As the man opens the door the wind shifts blowing over the two.  Peter who had been watching the man purely out of situational awareness tenses as his nostrils flare.  The man starts the car and pulls away unaware of the wolf’s scrutiny.  Peter rips the nozzle from his car and slams it in the receptacle on the pump before jumping in his car and racing off in pursuit.  

 

Keeping his distance he grabs his phone and scrolls though his list of contacts.  Finding the desired number he hits dial then throws the phone on the passenger seat.   “Hey Peter.”  Danny’s voice booms over the car’s speakers.  “I need you to run a plate for me.”  Peter says slowing a bit to allow other cars to come between him and his target.  After a few moments Danny replies.  “Looks like it belongs to Avis.  It’s a rental fleet car.”  “I figured as much.  I need you to dig deeper find out who has it rented right now.  Name, address, employer everything.”   “OK that’ll take a little bit I’ll have to get in to Avis’s network, then I’ll have to run down all the other info.  Give me a few hours.”  “I need you to make this your number one priority.”  Peter says.  “I’m behind him now.  As soon as I have a chance we’re going to have a chat.  I’d very much like to not go into that conversation blind.”  “What’s going on Peter?”  Danny asks curious about Peters unusual insistence.  Peter is quiet for a moment.  “He’s got Paul’s scent.”  “What?!?” Danny exclaims.  “Where are you?”  “Track my phone.  Keep this under wraps for now.  I don’t need the entire pack calling me asking for details I don’t have. I need this information  _ now _ Danny.”  “OK… OK”  Danny says excitedly.  “You know what this means?”  Danny asks  “He’s  _ alive _ Peter!”   “I never believed otherwise.”  Peter says before ending the call.

 

Earlier that day

 

“A new cage?  Now?”  The man says with irritation.  “Yes  _ now _ .”  The woman next to him says.  “This one wasn’t prepared properly and is rusting from all the water, piss, and god knows what else.”  She says casting a hateful look in the direction of the cage.  “I barely have time to make my flight as it is!”  The man exclaims waving his hands.  “Junior most member of the team means you get to do the shit jobs Justin.”  The woman shrugs her shoulders.  “Or would you like to tell Dr. Allen your personal life is more important than the project?”  “You know you do that a little bit too often.”  Justin says scowling as he turns to face her.  “What’s that?  She asks innocently working at her computer without bothering to look up.  “Drop Dr. Allen’s name as a way of intimidating people.  I’d wager you’re just as scared of him as everyone else is.  We’re both Senior Researchers just because you’ve been here longer…”    “Look.”  She bites back with irritation turning and facing him.  “Just do it OK?  You know I can’t stand to go near that freak.  I don’t trust him.  Not after…”  She looks away running her hand over the light scar that runs down the side of her face.”  Justin deflates slightly.  “I’m sorry Denise.  I just haven't been home in a long time.  I’ll take care of it.”  “Thanks.”  Denise says quietly a smirk forming on her face as she turns back to her work.  

 

Justin walks to the other side of the lab where Paul is laying immobile in a cage staring at the wall.  Justin swaps all the leads and other cables from the current cage over to the new one then with some effort due to the confines of the cage and Paul’s limpness pulls the smaller man against him and hauls him over to the other cage.  Once he has Paul secured in the new cage he begins testing the connections.  “I can take it from here.”  Denise says.  “Go on and catch your flight.”

 

The rental pulls off the highway and eventually is moving slowly down a residential street.  It stops in front of a small older house and Justin exits the car.  Peter pulls past the house and stops down the street watching in the rear view mirror.  Justin walks up to the front door of the house and rings the bell.  Moments later an older woman comes to the door hugs him in greeting and ushers him inside.  Peter pulls off down the street a ways before turning around and parking where he’ll have a better view of the house.  Over the next several minutes his phone starts to beep indicating incoming text messages from Danny.  The messages have various bits of information about Justin.  As time goes by and Danny is able to dig deeper the information becomes more useful.  Eventually revealing the address of his parents house which is his current location.  

 

Once the sun goes down Peter exits the car slipping on a pair of black gloves. He slips into the shadows and moves closer to the house.  Eventually as expected Justin comes out of the house to retrieve a suitcase from the trunk of the car.  Suddenly Peter is behind him.  A quick blow to the back of the head and Justin drops into the trunk of the car.  Peter grabs the keys from his limp hand and closes the trunk lid.  Slipping behind the wheel of Justin’s rental Peter starts the engine and pulls away from the cub. 

 

Justin slowly regains consciousness with a low groan.  He looks around the space that appears to be the living room of a vacant house before his eyes come to rest on the person sitting in front of him.  “Welcome back Justin.”  Peter says.  “Who are you?!  What do you want?!?”  Justin asks trying to stand but quickly discovering he is taped to a chair and completely immobilized.  “You and I are going to have a chat.  If I like your answers things will go easy and I’ll be out of here soon.  If I don’t like your answers things won’t go easy.  If I dislike your answers enough I may pay a visit to your parents.  Such nice people.  How they managed to produce someone who would pursue your line of work is beyond me.”  Justin frowns  “Do you have any how much trouble you are in?”  Peter is on his feet and directly in front of Justin in an instant.  His fist slams the restrained man in the face.  Justin sees stars as his head snaps back from the blow.  “That’s an attention getter.”  Peter says darkly.  “I work…”  Justin says stuttering as his nose begins to bleed.  “For some very powerful people.  This will not go unanswered.”  “I know who you work for.  It’s funny really they don’t even try that hard to hide themselves.  At any rate before this turns into a boring cliche lets just get to the point..  Where is Paul?”  “Who?”  Justin asks earning another blow to the face the chair rocking back on two legs from the force of it.  “Paul Brace, where is he?”  “This is a mistake I don’t know a Paul Brace.”  Justin says shaking his head trying to clear his vision.  “His scent.”  Peter says eyes glowing blue.  “Is all over you.”  “Werewolf.”  Justin whispers eyes widening in fear.  Smelling his elevating fear Peter allows his face to shift partially.  “How much blood do you think you can lose before you lose consciousness.”  Peter says placing a clawed hand to Justin’s throat.  

 

Later

 

“I...I can go now right?  I don’t have anything else to tell you.  You said I could go if you liked my answers.”  Justin cries out his face a mess from multiple punches.  Peter scoffs walking around behind Justin.  “My dear Justin.”  He says placing his hands on the trembling mans shoulders.  “I said If I liked your answers things would go easy.  That just means.  That I kill you quickly.”  Justin screams out “No!”  Just as Peter snaps his neck.  He then slices through the layers of tape that had bound Justin to the chair allowing him to slump to the floor.  Peter pulls a small plastic bag from his coat pocket and shoves all of the tape inside.  Reaching under Justin Peter removes his watch, cell phone and wallet.  Once back in the rental Peter drives several streets away before leaving the car and Justin’s now empty wallet abandoned.  As he’s walking back to his car Peter drops his gloves down a sewer drain on one corner and the bag with the tape down another drain.  Pulling his phone out he sends a text message.

 

To Pack:  I know where he is.


	8. Chapter 8

“I thought you said you knew where he was?!”  Kyle exclaims crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at Peter.  “One of two places is better than no idea at all wouldn't you say?”  Peter replies gesturing at the two highlighted places on the map.  “Would be nice if we had some way of knowing for sure.”  Stiles says sweeping his arm up and down Kyle’s back trying to comfort him.  “As I said the new cage was supposed to be prep work to have him moved to a more remote facility.  I was quite  _ firm _ in my questioning.  He did not know when the move was taking place.”  “Maybe if you’d brought him back Deaton could have done something, or Derek could have taken the memories.  He’s dead though so we’ll never know.”  Scott says shaking his head.  “Yes Scott we’ll just leave everyone alive because everyone deserves a second chance to hunt us down and kill us.”  Peter scoffs.  “This isn’t helping.”  Derek says abruptly. “Peter, Scott, and I will hit the facility in North Dakota.  I’ve reached out to Chris, he will be coming along as well.  Stiles, Kyle and two of Chris’s men will go to the facility in Quebec.  Danny will stay here with Isaac and provide remote assistance.”  Kyle opens his mouth to say something but doesn't.  He turns and walks out of the study.  Derek growls softly and follows him closing the door behind him as a means of telling everyone else to stay put.  He finds Kyle waiting at the bottom of the stairs.  “Why are you sending me to the place he’s least likely to be?”  Kyle demands.  “It’s a much larger facility.  There is going to be a greater chance of conflict if he is there.  The site in Quebec is small and minimally manned.  A smaller team makes more sense.  You’re better at sneaking and keeping quiet.”  Derek says reaching for the barely there strand of Kyle on the pack bond and trying to comfort him.  

 

“Don’t bull shit me Derek.  I didn’t show disrespect by arguing with you in front of the others.  Show me respect by telling me the whole story.”  Derek exhales heavily through his nose staring at Kyle a moment.  “You’ve lost your mate, you’re so weak on the pack bond most of the others can’t even feel you anymore.  You’re not suffering like Isaac but your wolf is nowhere near as strong as it was.  I think the only reason you’re doing as well as you are is because your human heart is so strong.  You refuse to give in.  That is what’s keeping you sane but it won’t do you much good if you have half a dozen hunters attacking you.”  Derek stops talking and steps forward when Kyle’s eyes drop to the floor.  “I’m doing the best I can Derek.  I get up every day I do all my work plus Isaac’s I help out as much as I can, what more do you want from me?”  Kyle asks as he starts to tremble with emotion.  Derek puts both hands on the young wolf's shoulders and squeezes.  “Nothing.  I want nothing more.  You and Isaac have been hit the hardest, hurt the most by this.  I would be doing you no favors by putting you where the most danger is in  your current condition.  I want you to still be around when we bring Paul home.  How could I ever explain to him that I put you in harms way.  After being gone for so long.  After being through the hell we know he’s been put through.  To know you were lost helping to free him.  He’d blame himself.”  Kyle’s mouth trembles as his emotions start to spill over.  Derek pulls his young Beta close and wraps his arms around him.  “We’re going to get through this.  We’re going to find him.  It’s been hard but we’re almost there.”  Kyle takes several breaths comfort from the close contact with his Alpha calming him.  He sighs before looking up at Derek.  “I’m going to go check on Isaac.  “I don’t think we should tell him.”  Derek says.  Kyle starts to reply but stops.  “If it doesn’t work out…”  Derek nods gravely before saying..  “As weak as he is the disappointment may be too much.”  “OK”  Kyle says before wrapping his arms around Derek and hugging him again before heading up the stairs.  Derek looks after Kyle for a few seconds before turning and joining the others in the study.

 

Kyle opens the door to the bedroom and enters closing it behind him.  As he walks through the dark room he hears the toilet flush.  Moment later Isaac comes out of the restroom.  “Hey.”  Kyle says happy to have caught Isaac in a rare moment of being awake.  “Hey.”  Isaac says quietly without looking at Kyle.  He climbs in bed staring up at the ceiling.  Kyle slips in the bed next to Isaac.  In a rare display of affection Isaac slips his arms around him kissing him on the neck.  Kyle closes his eyes as he is overcome with emotion at Isaac’s first act of affection in over a year.  “I love you.”  Kyle says softly eyes closing as tears drip from them.  “I love you too.  Please forgive me for being such a failure to you.”  Kyle turns so he’s facing Isaac and pulls him tight against him.  “You’re not a failure.  You're still here.  After everything you’ve been through, you’ve not given up.”  Isaac frowns closing his eyes.  “So tired.”  He says.  “It’s not fair to you.  I’ll understand if you leave me.”  Isaac says barely a whisper.  “Never.  You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”  Kyle says as he presses his lips to Isaac’s.  “Rest now.  Your wolf needs to conserve its strength.”  “My wolf probably won’t be around much longer.  Don’t know why I’m even still alive.”  Isaac says as he slips towards sleep.  “Save your strength baby.”  Kyle says wiping his eyes so his tears don’t drip on Isaac’s chest.  Isaac’s breathing slows as he leaves the waking world.  Spirits buoyed by Isaac’s rare moment of lucidity Kyle gently slips out of bed pulling the blanket up to Isaac’s chin.  A warm smile on his face Kyle thinks  _ We’ll all be together again soon. _ Then heads down stairs to help plan Paul’s rescue.

 

“Everything OK?”  Stiles asks when Kyle comes through the door in the study.  “Yeah, Isaac actually talked to me a little bit.”  Kyle answers slipping into a chair next to the desk.  “Really?”  Danny asks in surprise.  “Didn’t last long, fell asleep pretty fast.  Was nice having him back for a few minutes though.  It’s been weeks since he’s said more than a few words.”  Kyle says looking over at Peter he continues.  “I’m sorry Peter I know you’ve been working non stop.  I didn’t mean to suggest you hadn’t been thorough.  I’m just ready for this to be over.”  “Apologies are not needed.  This has been the single biggest challenge to our pack in many years.”  Just then Scott walks in with Chris Argent a two other men.  Chris introduces the men to everyone and the group sets to making travel arrangements and strategizing their raids on the two facilities.

 

One of the men keeps looking at Kyle.  Eventually Kyle levels him with a glare.  “Can I help you with something?”  The room goes quiet at Kyle’s tension.  “How are you still sane?”  The man asks.  “Bill.”  Chris says a touch of warning in his voice.  “I think it’s a fair question.  His mate has been missing for two years how has he not flipped his shit?”  “He has balls the size of coconuts and more heart than all of us put together.”  Stiles says.  “I’m glad that you’re worried about me ‘flipping my shit’.”  Kyle says with a shrug.  “It means you’ll be on your toes and less likely to get us killed.”  Bill shakes his head and chuckles.  Peter looks at Chris.  “You sure you trust these men?”  He asks.  “With my life.”  Chris replies.  “Good, good.”  Peter says.  “I’m glad we’re both on the same page.  That means you won’t be surprised at what happens to you if any harm were to befall my pack mates.”  Derek sighs tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose.  “We’re on the same team guys.”  Scott says trying to break the tension.  “Nothing wrong with setting expectations.”  Peter says with a humorless grin.

 

Looking at Stiles Kyle sighs.  “So, when do we leave for the great white north?”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Kyle slips out the side door of the van his boots sinking several inches in the snow.  He scans the frozen forest with a frown.  The hunters get out and walk to the back opening the back doors and gathering equipment.    “Catch”  One of the hunters says tossing a pack his way.  Kyle fumbles and nearly drops it.  Stiles stands next to the young Beta and slips his arm around him.  “How are you doing?”  He asks.  “Derek was right.”  Kyle says with a shake of his head before turning to Stiles.  “My senses are dull my reflexes are slow.  I should stay here.”  “Negative.”  The hunter who had questioned his stability at the house says.  “Can’t guarantee your safety if you are here on your own.”  “What do you care?”  Kyle asks without turning to look.  “You’re part of my team that makes you my responsibility.  I’m also not interested in having to explain to your Alpha why you were left on your own.  Kyle huffs out a small laugh turning to face the hunters.  “Peter is the one you really need to worry about.”  “Fair enough.”  The other hunter says impatiently.  “Let’s get a move on before I freeze my ass off.”  Kyle looks over at Stiles who nods his head encouragingly.  The group forms up and slowly makes their way through the trees towards the small complex.

  
  


“A little bribery can go a long way.”  Chris says as the hatch covering the sewer entrance is lifted away.  The group moves quietly through the opening and faces the young man who had let them in.  “Thanks for your assistance.”  Peter says before slamming the man against a wall knocking him out.  “That wasn’t necessary!”  Chris snaps bending to check the unconscious man’s vitals.  “I typically prefer that dead men tell no tales but in this case I’ll settle for unconscious men don’t have a chance to reconsider betraying their employers.”  Peter says as he scans the surroundings.  “If you care so much for him you’ll want to get him far away from here.”  The enforcer deadpans snatching the access card from the unconscious man’s belt and swiping it over the reader securing the door to the stairs.  

 

“You’re clear all the way to the 7th floor.”  Danny’s voice comes over their ear pieces.  “I’ll take care of things here.”  Chris says crouching and opening the large duffle bag he had brought with him.  Scott and Derek enter the stairwell.  Peter holds the door then moves to follow them.  He pauses and looks back at Chris.  Sensing eyes on him Chris looks up.  “After all these years you still don’t”  “Good luck.”  Peter says cutting him off then slipping through the door.  Chris chuckles in surprise to himself then sets to preparing.

 

Stiles smells the hunter before Kyle does.  He emerges from his place of concealment and puts a knife to the wolf’s throat.  Kyle reacts instantly shrugging out of the hunters grip and spinning around.  Eyes flaring dimly he matches the hunter blow for blow.  He shrugs off the hits that land and presses forward taking the offensive.  The hunter team lead puts his hand on the other hunters arm when he brings up his crossbow.  “Wait.”  He whispers.  Kyle sweeps the hunter’s legs out from under him awkwardly and the two tumble to the ground.  Kyle headbutts the overwhelmed man before rolling on top.  He drives his fist into his face several times stopping when the hunter sags into unconsciousness..  Breathing heavily Kyle lunches to his feet Beta shifted and growling quietly.  Stiles steps over the hunter and pats Kyle on the arms and chest checking for injuries.  “You OK?”  Kyle’s eyes jerk up from the hunter Stiles’s..  They are far brighter than they have been in a long time.  Human features sliding back into place Kyle exhales heavily.  “First shift in a long time.”  Stiles affectionately strokes Kyle’s brighter stronger presence on the pack bond.  “Welcome back pup.”  He says too softly for the hunters to hear.  “Let's go ladies.”  The leader says turning with a smirk and leading the way away from the scene.

 

“Guys.”  Danny says over the radio.  “Something is up everyone is being asked to check in.  This is not their standard procedure.”  Scott glares at Peter.  “Probably because one of their guards has gone missing.”  “Couldn’t be trusted.”  Peter says continuing up the stairs.  “Too late to turn back now.”  Derek says putting his arm on Scott’s shoulder before gesturing for him to continue up behind Peter.  “You are clear for now but activity is increasing.”  The group increases its pace.

 

“This place looks abandoned.”  Stiles says scanning the compound.  “Or not fully active yet.”  Kyle says giving the hunter a brief nod when he offers the weakened Beta his binoculars.  “Paul is a high value asset.  They would not move him here with so few staff.  All that is here is security.”  One of the hunters says.  “They have breached the facility.”  the other hunter says pocketing his phone.  “Let’s move.”  In moments they are at the designated entry point and slip inside after the electronic lock and security system is bypassed.  As they slowly make their way down a well lit hallway it becomes more and more apparent that their assessment was correct.  Room after room they pass is empty.  Several areas have the prep work for cameras, mounts, and cables but no actual security.  The entire place has a sense of nearly complete construction.  What appears to be a large laboratory is only half complete with many components still in their boxes on the floor.  The lead hunter looks around the room with a shake of his head.  “OK guys I’m calling it.  He’s got to be at the other facility.  This place is at least a week or two away from completion.  Let’s get out of here before anyone shows up. Kyle doesn’t move incomplete room.  “C’mon pup.”  Stiles says tugging at Kyle’s hand.  He looks at his pack mom with tears in his eyes.  “I guess it didn’t hit me until just now.  Looking at this place.  He’s nothing more than an experiment to them.  ‘A high value asset’ “ He says gesturing with his head at the hunters.  “My mate.”  Kyle continues shaking his head as the tears begin to fall.  “My sweet, gentle, loving mate.  Is just a  _ thing _ for them to experiment on.  If he doesn’t come back I won’t rest.  I won’t stop until I’ve tracked down every hunter and ended them.  Afraid of wolves?  I’ll give them something to fear.”  Kyle’s eyes flare yellow as he turns and strides out of the room.

 

As the stairway door opens Scott steps through he stops and shudders.  A look of relief crosses his face as the familiar scent fills his nostrils.  Practically sobbing with relief he says “He’s here!” then runs down the hall.  “Scott wait!”  Derek says urgently as he and Peter race after him wildly looking around for threats.  Scott reaches the door first and bulldozes right through it without slowing down.  The stink of misery, pain, and loss stings at his nose.  The scent is almost as powerful as the music blasting from large speakers at each corner of the room.  The scent of Paul in the room is so intense he seems to be everywhere.  Flinching from the loud music Scott looks around, his head whipping to the left when the music stops suddenly.  Derek looks up from a control panel he’s found that controlled the music.  A whimper draws their eyes eyes to a cage partially blocked by a partition.  The three of them quickly move towards the sound.  The cage is small not even tall enough to stand up in.  Cowering in the back corner a naked man covered in scars and wounds slowly uncovers his head and looks at them.  Blinking back tears of rage Scott asks.  “Paul?” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... As I've said before sometimes I will write things out of order. I'll do a bunch of work on the middle of the story while I'm still working on the earlier chapters. Putting ideas down as they come to me. So we've now reached a part where I had written quite a bit already. I've got 6 or 7 chapters done. I'm not going to post them all at once because I want to give myself some cushion to write additional chapters and hopefully to maintain at least a semi consistent update schedule. So for the next several weeks anyway we will have normal updates.
> 
> Not sure how many if any people are still reading the story. Typically people won't pick something up until it is done. If you've stuck with me so far. Thanks. :)

Paul flinches back at the mention of his name.  He’s dirty, covered in filth, and too many wounds to count.  They vary in age from somewhat healed to freshly inflicted.  Peter growls in anger at the state of his pack mate and slashes at the chain holding the door shut.  Paul cries out and presses himself further back in the corner hand held up defensively.  Peter wrenches the door open and Paul screams.  The scream, broken and hopeless sounding is nearly as traumatizing to the pack as Paul’s physical condition.  Derek grabs his uncle's arm.  “Hold on.”  Peter freezes realizing his actions are further traumatizing his pack mate and moves back.  “We need to get him out of here.  If we are discovered our chances of making it out alive are nonexistent”  Peter says under his breath.  “Paul?”  Derek asks gently kneeling down to eye level.  “Do you know who I am?”  Paul’s rapid breaths and unhealthily rapid heart beats are the only reply.  “Paul.  I’m Derek.  I’m your Alpha.  Can I take you to Isaac and Kyle?”  For a moment there is a flash of recognition in Paul’s wild terrified eyes.  “Derek.”  Paul whispers his voice hoarse from who knows what abuse.  “Derek?”  Paul says again his heart slowing slightly.  “Yes.  Do you remember?  Derek Hale, Isaac Lahey, Kyle Jeffreys.”  “Dead.”  Paul says as a wave of sorrow and loss rolls off of him.  “Dead.”  He says again sobbing and turning his head away.  “Paul.”  Derek says moving forward slightly.  “I’m not dead.  No one is dead.  Isaac and Kyle are alive.”  Paul looks blankly at Derek the recognition from before gone.

 

“Paul.  It is very dangerous here.  We need to leave right now.”  Derek moves closer to Paul.  Paul notices and whimpers trying to get further away.  “I’ll never hurt you.  We’re your pack.  Please let me help you.”  Derek reaches out slowly as he moves further into the cage eventually he reaches Paul’s shoulder.  Paul flinches so violently that the entire cage shakes.  Peter’s nose twitches and he looks at Scott standing to his right.  Scott’s half shifted to Beta hands clenched tightly against his claws causing blood to drip from them as tears streak his face.  “Check the hallway.”  Peter whispers to Scott.  Scott blinks a few times as his control returns and his human features return.  He nods stiffly and moves towards the door.  “It’s OK.”  Derek says soothingly.  He squeezes Paul’s shoulder gently sliding his hand up around and then gently kneads at the back of Paul’s neck.  Paul shudders groaning brokenly.  “No….”  Paul cries out weekly.  “Come here.”  Derek whispers as he pulls Paul forward and embraces him firmly.  “Paul, we have to leave right now.”  Derek whispers.  Paul shudders again whining quietly, weakly trying to push Derek away..  “We’re going to take you home.”  Peter says gently kneeling down and looking at cables connected to the cage.  “Derek”  He says drawing the Alpha’s attention.  Peter gestures to the cables connected to the cage and then to the equipment on a nearby table.  They see for the first time the entire cage is rigged to electrocute Paul.  Were it to be switched on there would be no escape from the current.  The two wolves look again at Paul’s body and see several areas where the skin is crisscrossed with burn marks from the electrified cage.  “Come on.”  Derek says fighting to keep his voice soft as his eyes burn red with fury.  “Look around and see if you can find some clothes.”  Derek says over his shoulder.  Peter begins rapidly checking the cabinets and drawers in the room.  After fruitlessly checking half of the room he wrenches open a cabinet and finds Paul’s clothes lying in a wad at the bottom of the cabinet.  His long dead phone with the removed battery shoved in one of the shoes.  Peter shoves the device in his pocket and then carries the clothes to Derek.

 

Derek starts to back out of the cage pulling the reluctant human with him.  Soon they are out Derek stands helping Paul up.  “No”  Is all Paul says as he nearly collapses against Derek. 

 

“Guys.”  Scott’s voice comes from the hallway.  “The elevator is moving we need to leave  _ now _ .”  Derek pulls Paul into his arms and he and Peter walk swiftly out of the room.  They head away from the elevator back towards the stairs they had used to gain access to the secure floor.

 

“The charges are all set.”  Chris says over the radio.  “Guys you have movement all over the place.  You need to get out now.”  Danny says a moment later.  “Is the stairwell still clear?”  Peter asks as they pause at the door.  “Yes but not all the way down.”  “We have to move the elevator is nearly here.”  Scott says as they all rush in to the stairway.  “There is a welcoming party on the 3rd floor guys.  They don’t seem to know you’re above them.  You’re going to be OK down to the 5th floor any closer and they will hear you.”  “What good does the 5th floor do us?”  Derek whispers as they all hurriedly move down the stairs.  Paul whimpering and struggling weakly in his arms.  “There is a service elevator that I should be able to get you to.  There’s a problem though.”  Danny sighs.  “Of course.”  Scott growls softly.  “There is a large open space you’ll need to cross.  The floor is mostly deserted but there are guards.  The cameras are out on that floor.  Once you leave the stairs i’ll be blind.”  “How about 6?”  Derek says pausing outside the 6th floor door.  “There are too many people on that floor.  I don’t see how you could possibly make it through.”  Danny says.  “How do you know there aren’t too many people on 5?”  Peter asks.  

 

“On the blueprints it is mostly mechanical stuff.  HVAC, water heaters etc.  Also storage.  Guys they are moving up the stairs you need to go now.”  “Shouldn't all that be on the roof or in the basement?”  Scott asks.  “Possible trap, or definite fight.”  Derek says.  “We don’t have a choice.”  Peter says as they descend the steps and approach the door for level 5.  “Open the door then secure it behind us.”  Derek says.  The badge reader on the door flashes green and Scott pulls it open.  The group slips in side pulling the door shut just as people from below come up the stairs.  The reader flashes red as Danny secures the door and locks out all badges.  “So far so good.”  Scott whispers through his throat mic.  The men move slowly through the darkened space.  Mechanical noises humming softly in the near darkness.  “Keep going north and you should come to a set of double doors.  Through there you’ll be in the big open space.  It’s either nothing, or its a shooting gallery.”  Danny says worriedly.  “They are not watching the service elevator?”  Peter asks as they approach the mentioned double doors.  “They locked it down on your floor.  I’ll be able to unlock it however once it starts moving they will likely be alerted.”  Danny confesses.  “Well?”  Derek asks with annoyance.  “I’m going to put the fire system in test mode as soon as you’re in the elevator.  Then I’m going to simulate a fire it’ll set off alarms and will hopefully draw their attention away from the elevator status board in the security office.”  “Do they know Paul is gone yet?”  Scott asks looking at his terrified squirming pack mate.  “No, the people who came up in the elevator walked past and are in another office on that level.”  Danny replies.  “So they know we’re in the building but not that we’re here for Paul.”  Derek says.  “They are in the middle of a cold war of sorts with several other families.”  Chris says speculatively.  “Ok let’s do it.”  Peter says opening the door just enough to peer out.  “Give me a moment to see what we’re up against.”  He says.  Derek frowns but nods and Peter slips through the door silently.  He moves away from the door to distance himself from the rumbling machinery and concentrates on his sense of smell and hearing.  “The floor is unfinished.”  Peter says eyeing the construction materials and exposed beams.

“There are 4….”  A slight scuffle is heard over the radio followed by silence.  “Correction 3 guards.  One is in the office next to the service elevator.  He’s on the phone, the other two are….”  Peter?”  Scott asks opening the door slightly.  “The other two are….let’s say indisposed...entertaining each other rather vigorously on the other end of the floor.  Come out stay in the shadows.”  Soon they are creeping towards the service elevator.  Eyes on the window where the other guard is. “Danny open the door.”  Derek whispers when they are pressed against the wall next to the elevator.  They keypad next to the elevator call button lights up and beeps softly before the doors slide open noiselessly.  The wolves breathe a sigh of relief and silently board the lift.  “OK Danny express us to the bottom lock out the other floors.”  Peter says hand hovering over the button.  “One moment.”  Danny says.  “I’m in the van I can be at the doors in 10 seconds I just need you to say when.”  Chris says from his position down on the street.  Suddenly alarms sound and strobes inside the building begin to flash.  “Ok go.”  Danny says.  Peter hits the button for the ground floor and the lift starts moving.  “Anything?”  Derek says struggling to hold on to Paul who’s crying and fighting against him resumed when the alarms sounded.

 

“They are moving towards the indicated area you’ll probably have a 60 second window.”  Danny says.  “Chris go!”  Scott says seconds later they are on the ground floor.  Peter stabs at the button to open the external doors instead of the ones that would lead inside the building.  As the doors open they hear a crash as Chris rams the van through the fence at the back of the property and careens towards them.  The guards distracted by the fire alarm take no notice of this.  As the van skids to a stop next to the elevator Chris looks around with his eyes raised scanning windows and the roof.  “Can’t believe it was that easy.”  He mutters as the side door is thrown open and the wolves pour into the van.”  “Go!” Peter shouts slamming the door.  Chris guns the engine and cuts the wheel racing back out the way they came.  “Care to do the honors?”  Chris says handing Peter a small remote.  Peter grins “I’d be delighted.”  Taking the remote he presses the button seconds later several explosions can be heard.  Peering out the back window the pack watches as the building leans dangerously to the side then collapses in on itself.  “Wow.”  Scott says eyes wide.  “That was…...More than I was expecting.”  “They really should not have left so many flammables in the basement.”  Chris says slowing the van to an acceptable speed limit and casting a critical eye over his shoulder.  “How is he?”

 

Paul is still now but shaking with fear.  “Please.”  He begs softly.  “Paul?”  Scott says kneeling down in front of the terrified human.  “Don’t hurt me.”  Paul finishes.  Scott reaches a reassuring hand towards Paul.  Paul jerks and screams surging to his feet he catches Derek off guard and escapes his grasp.  Paul flings himself at the back door and manages to get it open before any of the shocked wolves can reach him.  He jumps out of the speeding van and hits the ground rolling several times before coming to a stop.  


	11. Chapter 11

“Chris!”  Scott yells.  Chris slams on the brakes and all of them jump from the van and race to Paul’s naked unmoving form.  “He’s breathing”  Derek says kneeling down and gently checking the unconscious human for additional injuries.  “We need to go.”  Chris says taking note of the gathering crowd of people.   Scott gathers Paul up in his arms and they return to the van.  “We’re going to need another vehicle.”  Peter says as they speed away.  “Yeah no way someone didn’t call the police about someone jumping out of a moving van.”  Scott says running his fingers through Paul’s long dirty hair.  “We’ll be at the airport in 10 minutes.”  Chris says.  “We should be fine.”  “We can’t go through security with him fighting us.”  Derekt says reaching for Paul’s limp hand and holding it.  “You need to find out what’s going on with him.”  Peter says to Derek.  “Find us some place secure.  We’re going to need to get him cleaned up and acting somewhat normal.”  

 

About ten minutes later Chris drops them off at a motel then heads out to hide the van.  Once inside Scott and Derek place a still limp Paul on one of the beds.  “You need to bring him back Derek.”  Scott says wetting one of the wash rags in the sink and then working to clean some of the filth off his emaciated pack mate.  Derek sighs.  “It’s not that simple Scott.”  “If I may offer a suggestion?”  Peter says stepping to the foot of the bed.  “Don’t take any of his memories.  He will be too confused.  Just focus on him and his time with the pack.  We have no idea what they did to him, or what kind of medication they have him on.  I’m sure I’m not the only one who has noticed he’s not on the pack bond even though he’s right here.”  Scott grits his teeth but says nothing as he continues to clean Paul’s face.  Paul’s regains consciousness with a gasp.  He throws a punch catching Scott in the eye.  The unsuspecting wolf is knocked to the floor.  “Derek now!”  Peter says jumping on the bed and restraining Paul.  With a jerk he turns paul on his side.  Derek’s claws flick out and he jams them in to the back of Paul’s neck.  The human immediately stills.  His unblinking eyes staring blankly at Peter.

 

Roughly an hour later Derek’s eyes blink and he pulls his hand away from Paul’s neck.  He sighs sitting quickly on the bed behind him.  The residual images of Paul’s treatment in captivity haunting him.  Paul’s blinks several times as he looks around the room.  “Scott?”  He says softly.  “Paul!”  Scott says reaching to embrace the human but stopping when he sees the fear in his pack mates eyes.  Paul sits up crossing his arms over himself protectively as he pushes back until he bumps against the headboard..  Paul gives Peter the same fearful look before looking to his left and catching sight of Derek.  In a flash Paul is on the other bed wrapping his arms around Derk.  “Derek.”  Paul cries out.  Derek quickly pulls his arms tight around Paul.  “They told me you were dead.  They told me everyone was dead.”  Paul says sobbing.  “Please tell me… Please tell me Isaac is OK?”  Paul says looking up at Derek when he doesn’t answer right away.  “Why is he not here?  He would be here.”  “Isaac is not well.  Your loss has been very difficult for him.  His wolf is in pretty bad shape.”  Derek says.  “I need to help…..”  Paul whispers eyes blinking slowly.  Eventually his eyes stay closed and his head slowly drops against Derek’s shoulder.  Almost immediately he is asleep.

 

“Much as he needs and deserves rest……”  Peter says.  “I know.”  Derek says.  “Paul.”

“Paul?”  He says shaking the human slightly.  “You’re all still here.  I didn’t believe..”  Paul says looking around slightly dazed.  “We need to get you cleaned up so we can fly back to Beacon Hills.”  Scott says grimacing when Paul cowers and looks at him eyes full of fright and distrust..  Peter pulls his phone and sends a text message.  “I’ll ask Chris to find something for the hair and some food..”  Smelling Paul’s fear starting to escalate Derek pulls his focus back to him.  “Look at me.”  Paul does as he is told.  “No one is going to hurt you any more.  We can’t stay here we need to get you home.  Isaac needs you.  Can you manage in the shower on your own?”  Paul wrings his hands looking down at the mattress fear and uncertainty radiating from him in waves.  “Come on I’ll help.”  Derek stands while holding Paul then lets his legs drop down.  “Can you walk?”  Paul looks up at Scott and Peter and freezes.  “Let’s give them a minute.”  Peter says opening the door and gesturing to Scott.  “We’ll be right outside buddy.”  Scott says making eye contact with Paul.  The human cowers trembling slightly.  When the door closes Paul takes a few tentative steps then stops turning to look at Derek.  “Are you going to leave?”  He asks his voice almost a whisper.  Derek shakes his head.  Instinctively reaching for Paul on the pack bond to offer comfort but finding nothing.  “I’m not going anywhere.”  “How long has it been?”  Paul asks.  Derek hesitates a moment causing Paul to lift his gaze from the floor and make eye contact..  “Two years eight months.”  Outside the door Peter grips the railing tightly.  Shame and regret heavy in the air as the rusted railing groans in protest.  Scott places a hand on the enforcers shoulder.  “Not your fault.”  He says.  Having none of it Peter shakes his head in disagreement and walks heavily away.

 

“Two years….8 months.”  Paul whispers as his eyes burn for what Isaac must have gone through.  Paul limps slowly towards the bathroom gasping and grunting quietly his posture stooped and wary.  Eventually they are in the bathroom.  Paul stares at the shower unmoving so Derek reaches in and turns the water on.  Given the amount of grime, blood, sweat and other scents coming from Paul’s body it has obviously been a very long time since he has bathed.  Once the temperature is warm but not hot.  Derek gestures for Paul to step in.  He remains frozen eyes staring blankly at the shower.  Derek sighs inwardly struggling to control his fury at what has been done to his pack mate.  He quickly strips to his underwear and steps in to the shower.  “Paul?”  Derek says reaching out and taking his hand.

 

Paul looks up and lets Derek help him into the shower.  His knees buckle when the water hits him but Derek steadies him.  The water running down the drain quickly turns foul as dried blood, and other unpleasantness washes away.  Derek carefully and methodically cleans Paul starting with his wild knotted and tangled long hair then working his way down his body.  He’s careful to avoid the newer injuries.  As he is rinsing Paul’s back his fingers run across something under the skin.  Turning Paul around so he can see Derek finds a scar about 4 inches long.  Pressing again gently he can feel something under the skin.  “Do you know what this is?”  Derek asks.  “Paul?”  Derek asks turning him back around.  “They did a lot of…...things.”  Paul says not making eye contact.  Derek shuts off the water and towels Paul off.  He places the towel across the lid of the toilet and has Paul sit.  “I’m going to get your clothes and something for your hair.”  Paul’s heart rate shoots up and the smell of panic fills the room.  “Hey… hey…..”  Derek says stepping back over to Paul and placing his hand on the trembling shoulder..  “OK change of plans.  I’m not leaving you.”  Knowing he’d be heard Derek turns towards the door and speaks.  “Scott will you bring the clippers and Paul’s clothes?”  Derek walks to the door and opens it Paul whimpering behind him.  Scott is there with the clippers Chris had picked up and the clothes Peter had found in the lab.  Paul makes eye contact with Scott who smiles sadly.  “Hey buddy.”  Paul quickly looks down staring at his bruised feet.  Derek exhales out his nose and clamps his hand on Scott's shoulder before stepping back and closing the door.  Derek helps Paul step in to his boxer briefs and then his pants socks and shoes.  Leaving his shirt off Derek takes another towel and drapes it over his shoulders.  “I’m going to cut some of your hair off OK?  It’s too tangled and knotted.”  “I’m not allowed to have a haircut.”  Paul says softly.  “It’s OK.”  Derek says.  “This is going to make some noise.”  He says looking at Paul with concern before turning the clippers on.  Paul flinches slightly at the noise but doesn’t panic so Derek quickly sets to work removing most of Paul’s unkempt blond hair.

 

When Derek is done he gently rinses the loose hair out in the sink.  “Paul, can I have Chris look at the scar on your back?”  Paul clutches Derek’s hand.  “Chris is a friend he helped us rescue you.  He may know what it is.”  Derek slowly coaxes Paul out of the bathroom and has him sit on the corner of the bed with his back facing Chris.  “Chris, what do you make of this?”  Derek says as Chris approaches and studies the scar.  He touches the scar and presses causing Paul to flinch slightly.  Chris runs his finger around the foreign object.  “Something has been implanted.  Could be several things.  We need to get it out of him…… Now.”  “He’s been through so much do we really need to do it right now?”  Scott says.  Still out of Paul’s line of site Chris looks at Scott and imitates and explosion with his hands.  Scott's eyes go wide.  “No way of knowing for sure.  Could be tracking, could be how they are muting the bond, could be...something else.”  “Paul?”  Derek says feeling helpless every time Paul slips away mentally.  Paul’s eyes look up and focus on him.  “Take it out.”  Paul says.  “Peter.”  Derek says looking at his uncle.  Peter steps forward a claw emerging from his index finger.  Derek places his hands on Paul’s shoulders ready to drain the pain away and gasps slightly when he focuses on Paul’s pain and feels how much Paul is  _ already _ hurting..  “Is there any chance…”  Peter starts to say as he is about to pierce the skin.  “They are not that sophisticated if that’s what it is it’ll be a simple device triggered by remote signal.  The building coming down most likely bought us some time but with every passing minute…”   “Understood.”  Peter says as he presses his claw in to Paul’s back.  Paul moves slightly but doesn’t say anything Derek pulling as much pain out of the human has he can.  In seconds Peter is handing the device to Chris and stitching the wound closed.  

 

“Interesting.”  Chris says.  It’s some type of delivery system.  There is a vial with some type of liquid.”  “Poison?”  Scott says stepping closer to take a look.  “Well if it is about two thirds has already been administered.  Given the looks of the scar I’d say this was in for about 6 to 8 months.  This may be what has been blocking the bond.  Would have to take very small doses to make any sense implanting it like this.”  “All finished.”  Peter says cutting off the extra bit of suture with a claw.  Derek slips Paul’s shirt on and Paul weakly stands and is guided over to the table where burgers and drinks are sitting.  Peter looks at Paul, dressed in the same clothes he was when he was taken only now he’s a shadow of his former self.  Frail, gaunt, and broken.  Peter clenches his fists so tightly his knuckles pop causing Scott, Derek and even Chris to look at him.  “You’re the one who found him.”  Chris says.  “I’m also the one who  _ lost _ him.”  Peter says eyes flaring blue.  “Guys.”  Scott says softly gesturing to Paul who is looking at Peter wide eyed and afraid.  “Forgive me.”  Peter says to Paul.  “You have nothing to fear from me.  I will protect you with my last breath.”  A single tear falls from Paul’s eye and he looks down.  “I’m going for a walk.  Make sure we weren’t followed.”  Peter says and leaves the room.  Derek hands Paul a hamburger and takes the seat next to him.  Paul timidly takes a small bite before taking another larger one.  “Is it OK?”  Derek asks.  “Yes.”  Paul whispers before taking a drink.   Just then Scott's phone rings and he smiles.  “It’s Kyle I texted them earlier they must have just come back in cellular range.”  Scott answers the phone the others  in the room grinning when they hear Kyle's excited voice practically yelling into the phone.  Scott holds the phone towards Paul who looks at him blankly.  “Kyle wants to talk to you.”  Scott says after a moment.  Paul looks at the phone then back up at Scott.  “Who?”


	12. Chapter 12

Derek, Scott, Peter and Paul enter the small airport.  Peter looks up to the ticket counter and turns to the others.  “Wait here I’ll arrange the accommodations… Such as they are.” He finishes with a scoff.  He then strides up to the ticket counter bypassing coach and heading to first class. “Hello how may I help you?”  The young man behind the counter asks with a tired smile. “Long day?” Peter asks. “Yes but they all are.” The man replies.  Peter nods with a friendly grin. “Take a look over there, see the blond man clinging to the dark haired one?” Peter asks gesturing over his shoulder.  The man looks. His face falls as he takes in the bruises and cuts on Paul’s face. An announcement comes over the public address system and Paul cringes cowering and pressing his face to Derek’s chest.  Derek does his best to sooth the terrified human while making eye contact with the ticket agent. Scott does the same placing a comforting hand on Paul’s shoulder and staring back at the agent defiantly.

 

“We’re taking him home.  He’s spent the past two and a half years being held against his will.  He was tortured both physically and mentally. Whatever the cost, whatever needs to be done.  I want the last 6 rows of the plane and immediate boarding. It would be best if it were a plane that did not have an aft lavatory.  Anyone approaching him will be met with…resistance from the other two.” “Sir I’m very sorry for what has happened to your friend but I can’t just…”  “Whatever the cost.” Peter says leaning forward. “It is imperative he get home as quickly as possible. If there are any  _ fees _ that I can pay to you and your supervisor to make this happen I will happily pay them...Aaron.”  Peter says glancing at the agent's name tag. Aaron turns and waves at an older man a few steps away.  After a few moments conversation the man speaks. “We’ll be happy to accommodate you Mr. Hale.” The supervisor says after glancing at Peter’s Platinum American Express card.  “As for the expedition fees….” “Will 5000 each be sufficient?” Peter says interrupting airily. Aaron’s eyes go wide and he sputters excitedly. The supervisor while similarly pleased manages to maintain a bit more decorum.  “That would be perfect.” Peter nods and pulls his checkbook out and begins writing while Aaron swipes the credit card with shaking hands and rings up the requested seats. “We will need everyone’s ID.” Aaron finally manages to say professionalism returning.  Derek, Paul and Scott approach the counter. “Wow you heard me from all the way over there?” Aaron asks. “My friend was temporarily deafened in an accident a few years back. During his recovery he picked up the ability to read lips.” Peter says with a wave in Scott’s direction.  “I expect given the fee’s that one of you…...Preferably you.” Peter says gesturing towards the supervisor. “Will escort us to the plane and ensure the crew on board understands our special arrangement.” “Certainly. I’ll meet you at the gate.”

 

Moments later the group is working its way through the security checkpoint.  Paul is looking around anxiously anxiety pouring off the terrified human in waves.  Derek, Scott and Peter do their best to keep him surrounded by pack as much as possible.  Eventually it is their turn and the TSA agent pauses looking Paul over. “Do…...you require medical assistance?”  She asks looking at the trio of men standing protectively around Paul. “I just need to go home.” Paul mumbles out not making eye contact and looking fearful.  “Traffic accident.” He whispers after a few seconds of silence. “Sir I’m…” Paul flinches at the agents authoritative tone and clutches at Derek desperately. “Please.”  Scott says. “He’s been through a lot. The lights, the people, the noise, it’s very difficult for him. His ID is valid, he has a boarding pass, you can x-ray scan him twice if you need.”  Scott gives her his pleading puppy dog eyes. “Have a nice day.” She says softly after another critical look at Paul. Eventually they are at the full body scanner. Paul looks at the device and recoils in horror backing against Derek.  “No. No!  _ NO! _ ”  Paul shouts as panic floods his scent..  “Paul, hey… Hey.” Derek says gesturing to the annoyed security agents to wait a moment.  “It won’t hurt you.” Derek says stooping down and looking in Paul’s eyes. “Paul please trust me.  It’s not a cage. You just walk in hold your arms up and you’re through. Look. Scott, Peter go on through.  Watch them they will be waiting on the other side for you. Paul’s breathing hard tears streaming from his eyes.. “It’s just like…. Just like….”  One of the flashes of memory Derek had seen when he’d been linked with Paul flashes through his mind. A device similar in appearance to the scanner that caused immense fear in the human.  “It won’t hurt you. Please believe me. Paul we’re so close to being through, then we’re on the plane. Look.” Derek points as Scott goes through the machine holds his arms up then steps through on the other side.  “We’ll be right here.” He says back through to Paul. Peter follows through and then turns whispering something to the agents on the other side. They nod and take a step back. “Come on.” Derek urges gently walking Paul up to the scanner.  “ I have to step back now. You’ll need to go in on your own.” He says softly. “It’s one step closer to getting back to Isaac.” Derek says. “Isaac.” Paul cries softly. He steps away from Derek and slowly enters the scanner looking around fearfully.  “Just raise your arms up sweetheart.” The female agent standing on the other side says gently. “It won’t hurt you I promise.” Paul looking like he will run away slowly raises his arms shaking slightly. The sensor array spins around and the officer ushers him out.  “All done sweetie you can come out now.” Paul lowers his arms and limps slowly out of the scanner. After confirmation of a clear scan he’s allowed to join Peter and Scott. The two keep their distance knowing Paul’s discomfort with anyone other than Derek. Paul looks fearfully back at the scanner  “Derek?” He asks worriedly his arms wrapped tightly around himself. “I’ll be right there.” The Alpha says from where he’s standing inside the scanner with his arms raised. 

 

“Will he be OK?”  The friendly agent asks Derek when he is through the scanner.  “He will be, we just need to get him home to his family.” Derek says as Paul plasters himself to his side again.  “Safe journey.” she says before turning to the impatient crowd of people who had been delayed by Paul’s fright. The group makes it way towards the gate.  Derek glowering at anyone who stares at them. “Ugh Fags..” A guy says to his friend as they are coming out of the Mens room when the pack passes. Scott turns on them.  “Hey! Man have not seen you guys in ages!” He puts his arms out pretending to hug old friends while manhandling the men back in the bathroom. Moments later he steps out straightening his shirt and wiping his bloody knuckles off on his jeans.   As they approach the gate they see the supervisor from the ticket counter talking to the gate agent. The gate agent appears agitated and to not like what she is being told. “Let it slide and I’ll bump you to the head of the vacation bid.” The supervisor finally says.  The agent considers for a moment before grudgingly acquiesceing. “Gentlemen you’re welcome to board, safe journey.” The supervisor says gesturing towards the jet bridge.

 

“Thanks.”  Scott says with a nod as the group proceeds down the jet bridge followed by the gate agent and the supervisor.  With shaky legs Paul steps on board the plane. “Welcome aboard gentlemen!” The flight attendant says brightly.  Paul blanches but manages to smile weakly as he looks down and limps past. The group heads towards the back of the plane as the gate agent and ticketing supervisor discuss the situation with the flight attendant in hushed tones.  The group occasionally looking back at the passengers. “Do you need to use the restroom?” Derek asks as they pass the mid ship lavatories. Paul shakes his head no and continues on past. Eventually he’s seated next to the window in the very last row.  It’s a smaller plane with a row of two seats down either side with a walkway down the center. Derek steps away to speak with Scott and Peter who have taken up position in the isle seats at the front of the section of seats they have purchased. When Paul turns back from the window and notices Derek gone he whimpers wrapping his arms around himself.  “Hey.” Derek says rushing back. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have walked away when you weren’t looking. I promise that….” Derek stops and turns looking back up to the front of the plane. The flight attendant is pushing one of the food and beverage carts back their way. “Gentlemen.” She says. “If there is anything I can get you please let me know. I’m going to block the aisle with the cart so we don’t have anyone trying to sit in your area.  You know how people tend to move around when they see empty seats.” The cart is soon placed sideways blocking them in and wedged between two seats. “Thank you very much.” Scott says. “Don’t mention it. I hope your friend gets well soon.” 

 

Derek sighs and slips in next to Paul.  He pulls the human close slipping his arm around his shoulders.  “I’m going to be with you the whole way. I’m not moving.” Derek says holding Paul firmly.  “I love you.” He whispers kissing Paul firmly on the temple. “I’m so sorry it took us this long to find you.”  Paul says nothing looking at the back of the seat in front of him. After a few moments of silence he sniffs sadly grief coloring his already morose scent.  Derek takes his hand and squeezes. “Does Isaac....” Paul starts to whisper trailing off. “Does Isaac what?” Derek asks glancing up when an entitled passenger feels the need to try and move the beverage cart.  She is quickly dissuaded by Scott and Peter. “Does he still love me?” Paul whispers looking down at his hands. Derek is shocked silent for a moment. “Of course he does. Why would you think otherwise?” “It’s just you Scott and Peter.”  Paul says barely a whisper. “Maybe he thinks….Maybe he decided I was bad enough before….Now that I’m….even more broken. I’m not worth the effort. Not worth finding.” Paul clenches his eyes shut as his emotions finally get the better of him and he sobs quietly.  Scott looks back at Derek, anguish at not being able to comfort his grieving pack mate clear in his eyes. Peter exhales and closes his eyes.

 

“Isaac loves you very much Paul.  He tried to find you. For a long time.  He’s sick. Don’t you remember?” “Sick?”  Paul says looking at Derek in confusion. “Werewolves don’t get sick.”  “You being gone has been very difficult for him. He’s not had his mate for over two years.”  “Wolves can break….can die without their mate.” Paul says looking blankly at his hands as he speaks as if repeating a memory.  “We just talked about this at the hotel.” Derek says with worry. “Serum……..messes me up. Weak, slow, forget things.” Paul says.  “Do you know anything about the dose or how often it’s administered?” Derek asks as the plane pushes back from the gate and beings to taxi.  “Every two weeks.” Paul says after some thought. “Burns when it happens.” Paul says pulling one of his hands from Derek’s grasp and reaches over his shoulder and taps where the implant was.  “How long ago did it burn?” Derek asks as Paul’s eyes begin to drop. “I’m sorry Derek.” Paul whines. “Please don’t be mad at me.” He cries softly. Derek flips the armrest up between them and pulls Paul close as he sobs quietly.  “I’m not mad at you. Get some rest. Enough talking for now. We have a long flight.” Paul lays his head on Derek’s shoulder trembling in his arms. “I tried Derek I tried to fight them. It was so long. I’m so tired….so tired..” Paul’s words become mumbles as he finally succumbs to sleep.  


	13. Chapter 13

Several hours later Derek gently jostles Paul as the plane lands.  “Paul.” Derek says softly shaking the bruised human. He’d not moved an inch the entire flight sleeping soundly clutching Derek tightly the whole way.  Paul’s eyes flutter open. He sits up and looks around sleepily. “Derek?” Paul says looking at him. “Do you know where you are?” Derek asks gently. “Flying back to Beacon Hills.”  Paul says seemingly more aware than he had been before. “Good.” Derek says with a smile. “How do you feel?” “Tired. More here....Serum is wearing off.” “Do you remember Dr. Deaton and Melissa McCall?”  Paul nods his head and answers. “The vet and Scott’s mom.” “ Yes. I want you to let them check you out. OK?” Derek says as gently but firmly as he can knowing how reluctant Paul had been in regard to medical assessment in the past.  “OK.” Paul says flinching the the overly loud speaker above them announces their arrival and the location of their baggage claim. In the parking garage. Derek is surprised when he sees Paul grin as he catches sight of the Camaro. Standing at the back of the car Paul reaches out and runs his hand along the smooth waxed paint.  “I need to talk to Peter for a minute. Will you be OK in the car? I promise I won’t leave I’ll be right here with Peter.” Paul freezes for a moment looking up at Derek, then Scott and Peter. “Do you want to sit in the front or the back?” Scott asks. “The back is fine Scott.” Paul says standing frozen and not making eye contact.  Scott beams at Paul’s acknowledgement taking it as a sign albeit a small one that Paul is coming back to them. “I’ll be right here. I promise.” Derek says standing in front of Paul and placing both hands on his shoulders. “I believe you.” Paul says. Derek reaches in his pocket and hits the button on the remote to unlock the doors.  Scott walks to the passenger side and opens the door. “Paul?” He beacons softly. Desperate to not break the slight bit of progress he feels he’s somehow made with Paul.

 

Paul steps timidly over to where Scott is holding the door open for him.  Paul looks up at Scott a moment the fear from earlier being replaced by recognition.  He looks down inside the car and pulls the seat forward before slipping in back without a word.  Scott looks over at Derek and Peter before taking his place in the passenger seat and closing the door.  Derek turns to Peter. “Don’t leave.” “Derek the longer we wait the further they will scatter!” Peter says impatiently.  “I should have stayed there.” “Why didn’t you?” Derek asks raising his eyebrows. “You know as well as I do that I had to see him safely home.”  “We’re not home yet Peter we’re in the parking garage at the airport.” “Keen observation nephew.” Peter says. “What Paul needs now is not anything I’ll be of any use for.”  “What is more important healing a pack mate or retribution?” Derek asks placing a hand on Peter’s arm when he moves to walk away. “We can’t let them get away!  _ I  _ can’t let them get away.”  “You’re needed here. Paul loves you.  He has always liked you right from the beginning.  We need to come together as a pack to help him heal.  He needs to see that we all love and value him.” Peter exhales through his nose.  “You sound like Stiles.” “Doesn't make it any less true. If you won’t do it for me do it for Paul.  Stay, just for a few days. We know who is responsible. Give the dust a chance to settle find out who survived then go after them.”  Peter looks through the back window of the Camaro where Paul is sitting speaking in short tentative sentences with a happy smiling Scott.  “I’ll give you a week.” Peter says before looking back to Derek. “We’re going to take him to Deaton will you go and prepare Danny?” Peter agrees and walks to where his car is parked a few spots away.  

 

In minutes they off the airport grounds and heading to the clinic.  As they pull up to the clinic Paul sighs. “OK back there?” Scott asks turning around.  “Isaac.” Paul says eyes downcast. “We’ll go home as soon as we’re done here OK?” Paul doesn’t answer but nods his head yes.  Scott and Derek exit the car after sharing a look. Scott holding the door and raising the seat for Paul. “Mr. Brace it is a pleasure to see you again.”  Deaton says lifting the barrier in the lobby to allow them entry to the inner rooms of the clinic. “Hi Paul.” Melissa says as they enter the main exam room.  She smiles at Scott and Derek. “I’m so happy to see you.” She says gauging his reaction as he slowly approaches. Scott goes to stop her but Derek places a hand on his arm.  Paul stares at Melissa but doesn’t retreat. She wraps her arms around him in a brief hug he does not return before stepping back. “Boys?” Melissa says and gestures to the door leading out of the room.  Paul gasps and jerks his head to look at Derek. “Do you want me to stay?” Paul nods yes with wide worried eyes. Derek points to a chair against the wall. “Is right there OK? Out of the way?” Paul twists the hem of his shirt in his hands anxiously and nods yes again.  Derek hands Deaton a small plastic bag containing the implant they had removed from Paul while Melissa begins checking Paul out. 

 

“We’re pretty sure this is what they have been using to control the bond.”  “Interesting that they would be trying to learn about his ability to manipulate the bond while simultaneously deadening it so that we couldn’t find him.  I can’t imagine how they could have ever made any progress.” Deaton says eyeing the device with distaste. “Is it possible this only controls a part of the bond?”  Derek asks. “Anything is possible. Although I can’t see how they would have the knowledge or ability to block only certain aspects of the pack bond.” “Do you think you can come up with a way to counter it?”  Derek asks looking back at Paul who is laying on the table looking at him as Melissa gently probes for hidden injuries. “With time possibly. However given the need to constantly inject the serum leads me to believe that it will likely wear off on its own.  I will study this and come up with one for future use. However most likely he will be free from its influence before I can synthesize anything.” Derek sighs sitting down in the chair he had indicated while Deaton and Melissa fuss about Paul. Derek pulls his phone and sends a quick text to Stiles looking up every few seconds making eye contact with Paul.  “Paul honey I need to draw some blood so we can do an analysis. Is that OK? Deaton has something that should help with the pain you’re experiencing.” Paul doesn’t say anything just nods his head. Melissa freezes when Paul positions his arm for the blood draw. There are dozens of track marks and scars. Indicating where needles had pierced his skin again and again over a long period of time.  Melissa shares a look with Deaton who’s typically stoic demeanor tightens in anger. Melissa looks a way a moment taking a deep breath when she looks back her eyes are brimmed with tears that she manages to keep from falling while she does the blood draw. Paul doesn’t even flinch as she and Deaton work. The blood draw finished Melissa steps away to a dark corner of the room. Scott joining her and putting an arm around her shoulders.

 

A couple hours later Derek, Scott and Paul pull up to the house.  They get out of the car. The wolves pause when they see Paul is standing still looking up at the house.  “Paul?” Scott asks daring to place a hand on Paul’s shoulder. Paul allows the contact drawing a small smile from Scott.  “I never thought I’d be here again.” He says reaching up and squeezing Scott's forearm as he leans his head over against his hand.  Paul looks at both Scott and Derek then proceeds into the house. Danny and Peter are both waiting in the foyer. Paul gives them both a small anxious smile.  “Need help with the stairs?” Peter asks. “I’ll be OK.” “He doesn’t know you’re here.” Danny says placing his hand on Paul’s arm. Paul flinches slightly but doesn’t pull away.  “He’s in and out of consciousness. He won’t talk to anyone..” Derek’s phone rings. He looks at it and and answers “Stiles. Give me a minute. Do you want me to go up with you?” Derek asks Paul.  “You’re not leaving?” Paul asks eyes darting to the door. “No I’ll be here in the house.” “OK.” Paul says and starts up the stairs grunting softly as his weak battered body protests. Reaching the top of the stairs he looks back down at the others who are looking up at him expectantly before walking down the hallway towards the bedroom.

 

The door is open.  Paul steps in the familiar space.  The room is mostly dark save for a couple of small accent lights casting dim pools of illumination.  Paul approaches the bed slowly. The effort from the walking at the airports and climbing the stairs having taken a toll on his meager energy reserves.  With some soft grunts he climbs in the large bed and slips under the blanket next to Isaac. “Baby Isaac.” Paul says softly as he moves Isaac’s long untrimmed hair off his face.  Isaac’s eyes snap open and he inhales sharply through his nose. His eyes flash yellow as he jerks his head over and looks at Paul. “Isaac.” Paul says again. Isaac exclaims loudly recoiling away from Paul he falls backwards out of the bed crashing the floor in a tangle of flailing limbs and blankets.  He shoves himself away from the bed backwards until his back hits the corner of the room. “No!” Isaac says. “You’re not here!” Paul looks at Isaac with concern. “I’m here baby.” He says as he slides off the bed and slowly approaches the panicking wolf. “They found me. Derek, Scott and Peter. They brought me home.”  Paul drops to his knees in front of his mate. “Can you smell me?” Paul asks as he inches closer. “I can’t feel you!” Isaac accuses acidly attempting to shift to beta but only pulling off a soft partial change. “The hunters blocked our bond injected me with drugs. I’m here Isaac it’s really me. You said you’d never hurt me.”  Paul says continuing to move closer. He reaches out and touches Isaac’s hand. Isaac whimpers but doesn’t pull away. “It’s me fancy face.” Paul says pulling closer. Isaac’s face reverts back to normal and he pulls Paul in with a sob. Clutching Paul tightly Isaac buries his face against his shoulder and cries loud broken shuddering sobs.

 

Downstairs Scott, Derek, Danny and even Peter are all smiling at each other.  “Feel that?” Danny says. They all nod with relief as Isaac’s presence on the bond flares brighter and stronger than it has in recent memory.  “What do we do about Kyle? How can we get Paul’s memories back? He and Stiles will be back in two days.” Scott says with concern looking up in the direction of the bedroom.      


	14. Chapter 14

Derek walks in to Isaac, Paul, and Kyle’s room.  Initially concerned when he doesn’t see them in the bed he relaxes when he notices the two curled amongst one another in the corner of the room.  Isaac turns and looks at Derek as he approaches. “OK?” He whispers. Isaac nods yes lovingly stroking his thumb on Paul’s shoulder. “He’s not…..completely back.”  Derek says crouching down next to the two his eyes glowing red faintly at the still heavy scent of drugs, chemicals, fear, and pain lingering on Paul. Isaac turns to Derek, a question on his expression.  “He has some gaps in his memory. He doesn’t remember Kyle…..at all.” Isaac’s eyes widen and he looks down at Paul who is sleeping soundly and deeply. “Deaton and Melissa both think it would be a good idea to just let thing settle for a day or two.”  “We have to tell him. Kyle is his mate!” Isaac says fiercely. “Isaac… The condition he was in when we found him. He barely recognized me. He fought us every step of the way. He jumped out of a moving van to get away from us. I finally had to go in and bring him out of it.”  Derek says holding his hand out with his claws extended. Isaac reaches behind Paul’s neck and feels the bandages covering the wounds on his neck from the claws. “The things they did…..” Derek shakes his head making an angry scowl. It took a long time for me to coax him back to the surface.  Even then he was very withdrawn. More instinct than anything else. It wasn’t until just a few hours ago that he would let anyone other than me close to him. It’s a miracle he’s come back this far, this fast. We can’t risk sending him back to where he was. It’s best that he remember on his own.  Stiles and Kyle are going to stay away for a couple of days. We’re not going to draw this out. If he doesn’t start to remember on his own we’ll try something else. For right now though, he thinks you’re his only mate.” Isaac looks down at Paul and resumes tenderly stroking his forehead. “I get it.  You’re right. Where is my phone?” Derek rises and looks around. “I don’t know you haven't used it in a long time.” Derek looks over at the desk and sees the device. He steps over to the desk unplugging the phone from the charger then handing it to Isaac. He turns to leave and says “If you need anything let us know.  I’ll leave the door open.” Derek is nearly to the door when Isaac speaks. “Thank you….Derek….For bringing him home.” You’re welcome pup.” Derek replies. Looking over his shoulder he sees Isaac embracing Paul tightly eyes closed.

 

Isaac turns slightly so that Paul’s face is illuminated by one of the small lights in the room and snaps a picture then sends a message.

 

To Kyle:  Derek told me about Paul’s memory.  I’m sorry you can’t be here.

 

After several moments there has been no reply.

 

To Kyle:  I’m sorry I haven't been here for you.  I owe you so much for staying with me during this.  I understand if you’re mad at me. Just know that I’ll do everything I can to get Paul’s memory back.  I love you.

 

A few seconds later his phone peeps softly with a new message.

 

From Stiles:  Kyle’s not mad at you pup.  The picture and hearing from you after so long has made him emotional.  Give him a few minutes. Love you.

 

Several hours later Paul stirs and opens his eyes.  He is greeted by his mate looking down at him smiling tenderly.  “Good Morning beautiful.” Isaac says softly. “Morning gorgeous.”  Paul replies he lifts his head to kiss Isaac and winces in pain. The pain instantly flutters away as Isaac drains it grunting at the effort.  “Stop that.” Paul says. “You need to rest and get better. It’s just a crick in my neck.” “Are you hungry?” Isaac asks. His voice rough from lack of use.  “Yes.” Paul replies pulling Isaac down so their lips meet. Isaac helps Paul to his feet. “Let’s get cleaned up first.” Paul says limping slowly towards the bathroom.  He steps in the large shower and turns the water on before stepping back and disrobing. Isaac comes in a moment later with two sweaters and sweatpants. Paul doesn’t miss noticing that it’s all Isaac’s clothes.  He smirks at the wolf and takes his hand and leads him to the shower after helping him out of the shorts he’s been sleeping in. He pauses before they step in the shower when he catches sight of them in the mirror.  Both men are unhealthily thin. Isaac’s hair long and unmanageable. Paul’s body is covered in bruises, cuts, scratches and burn marks all in various states of healing. “We won.” Isaac says. Paul looks up at him as Isaac pulls the shorter man around in front of him.  Paul reaches up and kisses Isaac tenderly. “They put us through hell, they did their worst and here we are. Alive and together.” “They won’t get away with what they did to you.” Isaac says darkly. “Right now our focus is going to be on getting better. It’s an effort getting up the stairs I don't think either of us will be going on a rampage any time soon.”  Paul says laying another kiss on Isaac’s lips before pulling him in the shower.

 

A short time later Isaac and Paul help each other down the stairs.  Isaac pushes open the door to the kitchen and ushers Paul in. “Guys!”  Scott exclaims jumping happily from his seat. He rushes over to them pulling Isaac in to a tight hug.  “Missed you buddy.” Scott says warmly. “Missed you too.” Isaac says softly his face going scarlet. Scott looks at Paul who looks back somewhat uneasily before holding his arms out.  Scott beams pulling Paul gently against his chest. “I can’t tell you how much we’ve missed you.” Scott whispers against Paul’s ear rubbing his hands around on his frail pack mates back..  “I’m not completely back yet but…” Paul says squeezing Scott then opening his eyes and looking at the rest of the pack at the large table. “Please be patient with me. With us.” “Scott you’re squeezing him to death let him sit down and eat.”  Peter says standing and moving over a seat so that the two chairs closest to Paul and Isaac are open. Scott rubs his cheek against Paul’s scent marking him him a bit before standing back with a smile.

 

Isaac takes Paul’s plate and piles it high with food before handing it back.  Paul looks at the mountain of food then up at Isaac. “You’re sharing this with me.  I was only fed every 3rd day my stomach is probably the size of an olive at the moment.”  Paul says with a humorless chuckle. The rest of the wolves go still and stone faced. Peter looks at Derek his eyes taking on a slight blue tint.  Derek looks back and tries to calm his uncle over the bond. “Did you sleep well?” Scott asks trying to break the tension. “Yeah we didn’t even make it to the bed but it was the best sleep I’ve had in a long time.  I was never allowed to sleep for more than 30 minutes at a time. They used loud music to keep me awake. Then the drugs and……” Paul trails off staring at the food on his plate. Isaac and Peter both place their hands on his shoulders offering comfort.  “Guys.” Paul says realizing the mood has changed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. Can we just have breakfast? I know there is a lot of stuff.” Paul trails off as Isaac and Peter squeeze Paul’s shoulders. “I...I just want to spend some time with Isaac and…..”  Paul’s face pinches as he stumbles over his words and looks confused. “Isaac and…..Isaac.” Paul says shrugging and taking a bite of the scrambled eggs Isaac had piled high. After chewing a moment he looks over at Isaac who is looking at him blankly. Paul pulls Isaac’s plate over and transfers some food over.  “You need to eat too fancy face.” He says quietly. Peter asks Derek about something and gradually conversation returns to the table. The wolves all trading worried glances with Isaac.

 

“What did you have planned for today?”  Danny asks after Paul has given up trying to eat any more.  “Honestly? I’d like to sleep some more.” Paul ducks his head then turns and looks up at Isaac.  “Is that OK? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Isaac smirks. “I’m with you whatever you want to do.”  Paul stands up and moves to take his plate to the sink but is stopped by Scott. “No way. No house work for you for at least a month.”  Scott says jumping up and taking Paul’s plate. “Both of you.” Scott says pointing at the ceiling. “To bed. Let me know if you need anything.”  Scott shoo’s Paul towards the door also taking Isaac’s plate. “Would you be interested…” Scott starts to say then stops when Danny chuckles. “In what?”  Paul says turning back to the table. “Puppy pile?” Danny says. Scott smiles widely and nods his head. “It would help you heal.” Scott says. “Can we tomorrow?  Please. Don’t take this the wrong way. All I dreamed about so many nights was my mates.” Paul stops brow furrowing in confusion. “Mate...holding my mate.” Paul turns and looks up at Isaac who has a look of concern on his face.  “Can we do it tomorrow? Please?” “Absolutely.” Derek says. “Thanks guys. I love you.” Paul says as he is lead limping slowly out of the room by Isaac. . 

 

Back in their room Paul closes and locks the door.  Isaac watches as he also checks the windows and balcony doors to ensure they are locked as well.  Paul then strips dropping his clothes to the floor as he climbs in bed. Isaac joins him crowding up behind his mate.  “How are you?” Isaac asks quietly. “Better than I was?” Paul says his tone sounding more like a question than a statement.  “Anything I can do?” Isaac asks slipping both arms around Paul and holding him firmly. Instead of answering Paul shrugs. “How about you?”  He asks turning over so he can look at Isaac. “The past couple years just seems like a blur. Things went from bad to worse not too long after you were taken.  Now that you’re back though, I’m better. Much better. Just weak.” “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Paul says caressing Isaac’s face. “I think you had it a bit worse than I did.”  Isaac says with a shake of his head. “I miss you.” Paul says after they stare at each other in silence for a bit. “What do you mean?” Isaac asks with a shake of his head. “Up here.” Paul says tapping his temple.  “I miss having you up here. I think that was worst of all. Before, you were always there. It made me feel safe. Once that was gone. I was lost. I hope to get that back some day.” “It’s kind of funny. The one thing they wanted the most, to understand the bond was broken almost from day one.”  Paul says shaking his head. “They had me so tightly controlled with drugs that the bond just vanished. They were never able to get close to what they were after.” “What was it they wanted?” Isaac asks. “They wanted to understand how it worked so that they could give hunters access to it. They were convinced that they could determine the…frequency for lack of a better term of the bond.  Once they had that they felt they would be able to tap into that aspect of all wolves. Use it to track them down and finish them off.” Paul pauses as a look of confusion over takes him. “What is it?” Isaac asks pulling Paul a little closer. “Fuzzy. It’s like some things are clear as day, other things they did or tried….just….I dunno it’s like I can’t focus on them.” 

  
“Will probably take some time.”  Isaac says pressing on Paul so that he lays back down.  Paul slips both arms around him. “They told me you were all dead.”  Paul says pressing his face against Isaac’s neck. “Over a period of time they’d tell me, got Stiles a couple days ago.  Peter put up a fight but we took him and Danny out the same day. Shit like that.” Isaac says nothing but starts caressing Paul tenderly.  “I gave up eventually. I mean, why not what did I have to fight for any more? My pack was dead my mate was dead. I tried to escape several times but never made it far.”  Paul goes stiff as a partially buried memory resurfaces. Isaac pulls back at the immediate flood of dread and fear in Paul’s scent. “Let’s not talk about it anymore.” Isaac says leaning forward and kissing Paul softly on the forehead.  Paul lets out the breath he’d been holding and looks at Isaac’s lips then up to his eyes. “Thanks.” Isaac turns Paul on his side and puts his arm around him. Paul instinctively reaches over to the empty side of the bed and lifts his head to lay it some place not there.  His eyes snap open as he pats the empty space.  _ Something’s missing. _  Isaac misses this and kisses Paul on the back of the neck.  “It’s OK baby relax. You’re safe here.” Paul relaxes but continues to stare at the empty spot in the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Kyle's phone pings causing him to snap awake grabbing at his pants that are on the floor next to the bed.  His face melting into a warm smile as he opens the message.

 

From Isaac:  Our mate is beautiful.  I miss you so much.

 

Attached are several pictures of Paul.  Some in the kitchen eating, others are minutes old and show the battered human sleeping.  His face slack and soft. Kyle Pauses on the last picture which shows both Isaac and Paul.  Isaac’s face partially obscured by Paul’s shoulder. Isaac's expression warm and open.

 

“Whats up pup?”  Stiles says from the other bed sitting up with a yawn.  “Isaac sent pictures.” Kyle replies standing and sitting on Stiles’s bed so he can see as well.  “His color looks better already.” Stiles says as Kyle scrolls through the pictures. He’d chosen not to show Kyle the picture of a dazed and terrified Paul sitting in the bathroom Derek had sent him.  “Being home and so close to Isaac is probably helping.” Kyle says stopping on one of the pictures showing his slumbering mate. He gently runs his finger along Paul’s jaw line. Stiles picks up on the young wolf’s melancholy mood. “I’m sorry you can’t be with him.”  “So shitty.” Kyle says still gazing at the picture. “After so long he’s so close. I could have him in my arms.... My mate, I could have my mate in my arms for the first time in  _ years _ in less than 20 minutes but I can’t.”  “If his memory doesn’t come back on its own in a day or two we’ll try something else.  He’s in a fragile state right now. Remember what Derek said he was like when they found him.  We can’t do anything that will freak him out.” “How do we know seeing me will hurt him though?  What if it does the opposite and we’re just making him suffer. Making both of us suffer for no reason.”  Kyle counters tossing the phone on his bed and standing up. 

 

As Stiles opens his mouth to respond Kyle sighs.  ‘I know. I get it. I’ve waited this long…. He’s home now.  That’s the most important part. Doesn’t make being stuck here in this gross hotel room that smells like 500 people much better though.”  “You know they are going to puppy pile tomorrow.” Stiles says. Kyle spins around and glares at Stiles. “Why would you rub that in my face?”  “No..maybe. After Paul’s asleep….” Stiles says as a grin slowly forms on Kyle’s face. “We could sneak in? Kyle asks eyes wide with excitement.  Stiles picks up his phone and starts typing. “I don’t see why not so long as we’re careful to wait until he is asleep. “Given what he’s been through I would imagine he sleeps pretty deeply with Isaac wrapped around him”  Kyle says hopefully looking at one of the pictures where Paul has both hands clasped tightly to Isaac’s forearm that’s holding him tight against his mates chest.

 

“I’m still not sure this is a good idea.”  Derek says the next night as Stiles and Kyle walk in the front door.  Stiles glares at Derek holding Kyles hand. The young wolf looks down doing his best to not look disappointed.  He turns to leave but freezes. Closing his eyes he inhales deeply through his nose. “Paul.” He whispers opening his eyes to reveal a brilliant yellow glow.  He turns to Derek defiance heavy in his expression and stance. Derek’s eyes burn red instinctively at the this but quickly return to normal. “You’ve never challenged me before.  I have no right to stand between you and your mate.” Derek exhales heavily. “I can’t stress how important it is that we don’t wake him…...Come on.” Derek says leading the way up the stairs towards the puppy pile in progress.  “Good to see the ole baby yellows back have not seen them that bright in years.” Stiles says squeezing Kyle on the back of the neck. Kyle stays put and lets his breath in and out a few times willing his wolf back. “It was not a challenge Derek.  You’re my Alpha I would never.... I’m having a hard….I just need to be with him.” the young wolf looks up beseechingly to where Derek has paused on the stairs. Derek looks back and nods. “Come on.” He says with a grin gesturing with his head up the stairs.

 

As Kyle approaches the bed Isaac looks up at him and grins.  He’s got Paul pulled tight against his chest as usual. Scott looks up and smiles at Kyle and relinquishes his spot next to Paul gently lifting the arm Paul had slung across him.  Slowly moving in next to his slumbering mate Kyle breathes deeply reveling in the scent. Scott lays Paul’s arm across the slender wolf and settles next to Kyle pressing the ginger wolf against Paul.  Kyle presses against his mate and shudders out a happy sigh. His eyes still bright yellow blinking slowly as Isaac reaches over and strokes his cheek. Everyone on the bed freezes when Paul murmurs sleepily his eyes open for a second before closing.  His head moves and finds its customary place on Kyle’s shoulder. His arm moves slowly up and down Kyle’s bare chest a few times before he sighs with contentment. Overcome with emotion Kyle shudders slightly crying as two years of misery and loss float away.  Everyone moves in closer their joy at Paul’s return tempered by the suffering they have all experienced during their pack mates absence.

 

“Come on you two.”  Stiles whispers hours later nudging Isaac and Kyle.  Isaac has Paul wedged between the ginger wolf and has his arm clamped tightly over both.  Kyle's eyes eventually open and he yawns quietly. Danny and Scott gently untangle Kyle’s legs from Paul's and help him off the bed.  “Keep him comfortable?” Kyle asks. Scott rubs his face briefly on Kyle’s cheek “We’re going to make this right.” He whispers before slipping carefully into Kyle’s spot next to the slumbering human.   Isaac rouses and also yawns looking around bleary eyed. “Heart rates climbing he’s going to be up soon.” Kyle takes a few steps away from the bed and pauses turning and looking back sadness heavy in his expression.  Isaac slides out of the bed gently trying not to shake Paul awake. Danny slips in to Isaac’s spot. Isaac puts his arm around Kyle’s shoulder’s and they follow the rest of the pack out of the room.  “What time is it?” Kyle asks softly looking back again at Paul. Danny yawns pulling his phone from the pocket in his sleeping pants. “Little after 5 am.” “Who wants coffee?” Stiles says smirking at the several soft “Me’s” He gets in reply.  As the rest of the pack moves down the hallway Isaac stops next to Kyle pulling the bedroom door partially closed. 

 

“Are you OK?”  He asks the shorter wolf.  “Yeah.” Kyle says with a slight shake of the head before looking up at Isaac.  “You look better. I can feel you again on the pack bond.” Isaac frowns slightly.  He puts his hands on Kyle’s shoulders and squeezes gently before sliding them down his arms eventually taking his hands.  “Don’t say it.” Kyle says watching Isaac’s sad eyes. “You’ve suffered more in this life than anyone should ever have to bear.  He’s back, you’re back, we’ll all be together soon. That’s all that matters.” They look at each other in silence a moment before Kyle leans up and kisses Isaac.  “Go on before he wakes up. Don’t make him wake up without you. I’ll text you later.” “This is so unfair to you.” Isaac says wiping at the wetness in his eyes. “Hey I just got to hold my mate in my arms for  _ hours.   _ My boyfriend is no longer suffering.  I’ll take this over the past 2 years any day.  I’ll be OK for now until we’re back the way we were.  He smells like us now. Not like misery and machines.”

 

“Isaac!” Paul screams.  Both wolves turn to race back to the bedroom.  Kyle stopping just short of the door. Isaac slams through the door.  Paul is on his knees in the bed wide eyes looking around frantically. Peter and Derek race in to the bedroom noticing that Kyle had moved to the wall out of site from the bedroom.  “What’s wrong?” Isaac says as he leaps on the bed. Paul flings himself at his mate gripping him tightly as he buries his face in Isaac’s chest . His breath coming out in choked gasps as his entire body trembles.  Scott leans in to him putting his arms around the much smaller human. “It was….it was just a bad dream but...you were gone! And..I thought what they said was true.” Paul says finishing in a miserable whimper. “We just stepped away for a minute I promise you are safe.”  Scott says leaning his head against Paul’s when he feels the human press back in to him slightly. Derek steps out into the hallway partially closing the door. “Looks like just a nightmare.” He says quietly to Kyle. “Yeah. Can I stay here a bit?” He asks. “I just want to listen.  Hear his heart.” Derek nods towards the guest room door just up the hall. “Stay in there in case he comes out.” “Thanks Derek.” Kyle says pulling the Alpha close for a moment before retreating to the empty room. Leaving the sound insulated door cracked open some he lies down on the bed and focuses his hearing.   

“I’m OK….I’m Ok…”  Paul says after several minutes of both Isaac and Scott holding him tightly between them. 

 

With a deep exhale Paul pulls back a bit and looks up at Isaac.  “Hi.” Isaac says. “Hey.” Paul says with a small grin. “Everyone else went down stairs for an early breakfast.  Are you hungry?” Paul looks at the door and shivers tightening his grip on Isaac. “Can...can we eat in here? Do you think someone would be willing to bring it up here?”  “I can go get it.” Scott says pulling away. “Please don’t.” Paul says the two wolves frowning when they smell fear jump in their human pack mate’s scent.” Scott squeezes Paul gently then pulls his phone out.  “I’ll stay right here. I’ll tell the others to come back up too.” Scott taps out a quick text with one hand soothing Paul’s neck with the other. The two sharing a look when Paul’s fear starts to slowly recede. 

 

“Do you want to talk about your dream?”  Isaac asks as the rest of the pack filters in sitting in the various places in the room.  Paul takes a bite of toast and a long drink of water before replying. “It was one of the guards.  He was a squad leader. He is the one who always told me you’d all been killed. It was just a replay of one of the times when he told me they’d killed the last of you.”  Derek looks at Peter to find the enforcer looking at him pointedly. Derek shakes his head no. “Do you happen to remember his name?” Peter asks conversationally. Derek sighs but says nothing.  Paul is silent a moment squinting his eyes a bit. “Fuzzy….Verner….Conrad Verner.” Peter hums but says nothing taking a bite from his sandwich. Paul takes a few more bites of his toast before yawning and laying his head against Isaac’s shoulder.  The two are leaning against the headboard of the bed. Scott gets up and wipes the crumbs from their food off the sheets. “Want to sleep some more?” Isaac asks slipping his arm around the still bruised man. “Yeah.” Paul says sliding down to a sleeping position.  “I know you guys have stuff to do. I won’t ask you to stay but if any of you want to sleep some more….” Derek’s phone beeps with an incoming message. “Stiles and I need to go meet with Deaton.” “Scott and I can stay.” Danny says standing up and placing his plate on the desk.  Peter turns and looks towards the sound of retreating footsteps beyond the bedroom door. “I have something I need to check on as well. I’ll be back later today. Here.” Peter says pulling Paul’s phone from his pocket. “Battery is dead but it should be ready to use in an hour or so.  Call me if you need anything.” Peter plugs Paul’s phone in to the charge cable laying on the desk and nods at Paul. “Thanks. Please be careful.” The Pack Enforcer makes contact with Paul’s haunted eyes and nods again. “Always.” With that he turns and leaves the room.


	16. Chapter 16

The engine of the bright yellow Camaro roars to life with a push of the button.  Kyle shifts in to reverse then jerks slightly as he sees Peter illuminated by the reverse lights on the back up camera.  “Damn it.” He whispers to himself rolling the window down when Peter walks to the side of the car. “Kyle. Please tell me you are going to get milk, or something sweet for your mate and not racing off to track down Mr. Verner.”   “Get in we’ll both go after him.” Kyle says gesturing to the other seat. “Please put it in park. I’d hate to be accidentally ran over.” Peter says walking around behind the car and slipping into the passenger seat. “So. Where are we headed.”  He asks. “The airport.” Kyle says shifting again to reverse and backing out of the garage. “OK great. Where are we flying to?” Peter asks casually as Kyle drives quickly down the gravel driveway. “We’ll start at the facility in North Dakota.” Kyle says pausing to look for traffic before pulling on to the road.  Peter reaches over and presses the button shutting the car off.

 

“Kyle....”  Peter says tiredly.  “I’m no use to him here I might as well start tracking down the people who hurt him.”  Kyle says angrily. “What if his memory comes back tomorrow?” Peter asks. Kyle says nothing staring out the windshield gripping the steering wheel tightly.  “What if something happens to you. We didn’t just kick a hornets nest we blew it up. That town is crawling with hunters. As an added bonus hunters have heavily infiltrated local law enforcement and the local political scene.  If you are caught you will disappear.” “I can’t be here and not be with him.” Kyle snaps. “Well we can’t both be gone.” Peter says. I’m here for one week at Derek’s request to help Paul settle back in. After that you can be sure I will be out doing what I do best.  Do you know what you do best?” Peter asks pausing until Kyle sighs and looks at him. “Loving your mate is what you do best.” Peter finally says. “You are not to be taken lightly. You are a force to be reckoned with for sure. Your greatest gift though, is the love you have for your mate and your boyfriend.”  Kyle exhales some of the rigidity going out of his posture. “Lets focus on our talents. Let me deal with the hunters while you look after, love and protect your mate and boyfriend. Isaac is too weak to be of much use at the moment. It will take him sometime before he can realistically protect Paul. He’d die trying though.”  Peter lets the last words trail off leaving unsaid the notion that Kyle would be destroyed if something were to happen to Paul and Isaac while he was not there to protect them.

 

“Fine.”  Kyle says shifting the car to park then hitting the start button to bring the car back to life.  Moments later they are pulling back in the garage. “When are you going after them?” Kyle asks as they get out of the car.  “I promised Derek I’d remain here one week. I’ve already purchased my ticket and have a colleague on the ground gathering information.”  “Will you keep me in the loop?” Kyle asks pulling back in the garage and shutting the engine off. “Do you really have to ask?” Peter asks exiting the car and walking inside.

 

Isaac comes rushing out.  “Where did you go?” Kyle shakes his head.  “Nowhere. I’m staying here.” Isaac exhales and smiles.  

 

“I’ll be back in a minute you going to be OK?”  Scott asks slipping out of the bed. “Yeah I’m fine.”  Paul says sliding his hand down Scott's arm as he moves away.  Scott stops and looks back at Paul a concerned expression on his face.  “I’ll wait for Isaac to come back.” “No I’m fine go ahead.” Paul says with a grin getting out of bed himself.  Scott nods and grins leaving the room. Paul looks after him a moment a warm look on his face before stepping in to the restroom.  Emerging a few minutes later Paul looks over at the bed and frowns slightly when he sees Isaac is still gone. With a shrug he leaves the room and heads downstairs.  Hearing talking Paul walks towards the door to the garage that is partially open.

 

Isaac embraces Kyle and says.  “I miss being with you at night.  This is such a shitty situation.” “It’s not your fault we’ll figure something out.  I love you.” “I love you too.” Isaac says smiling softly. Kyle reaches up and captures Isaac’s mouth.  They kiss deeply, long dormant feelings of love and passion boiling to the surface. So focused are they on each other neither wolf hears the nearly inaudible gasp.  Paul’s mouth drops open as he silently moves back from the doorway. His mind racing he closes his eyes.  _ Settle down and think.  Scent. They will know I was here. _ _ Why would he….  They would all know.  They would all have to know.  Why would they lie. Was gone a long time he’s moved on.  Lied to protect me. Deep breaths get calm and focus before one of them….. _  Paul’s eyebrows go up as he hits upon an idea to explain his elevated heart rate and scent.  “Isaac?” He calls out loudly approaching the door again and taking a deep breath before opening it.  Isaac is standing right on the other side an alarmed look on his face. “Paul whats wrong?”

 

Paul makes a show of sighing in relief looking down.   _ Don’t lie  _ “I just got upset.”  Paul grins sheepishly.  “You going someplace?” “No.”  Isaac says slipping his arm around Paul’s shoulders and walking with him towards the kitchen.  “I’m all yours. Hungry?” “I could eat.” Paul says trying to keep his emotions stable.

 

“You OK?”  Scott asks as he Isaac and Paul eat.  “Yeah.” Paul says. “Considering…” He says gesturing with his hand in the air.  Kyle pauses outside the door to the kitchen and listens for a moment before sneaking up the stairs.  Paul notices when Scott's head turns towards the door and watches as his eyes move up but says nothing.  “Want something else?” Isaac asks rubbing his hand on the back of Paul’s neck. “No. Just not very hungry.”  Paul says with a frown looking at his mostly untouched food. Just then the doorbell rings. “Oh that should be my mom.”  Scott says jumping up. At Paul’s blank look Isaac fills in. “She said she was going to come back and check on you in a few days.  Isaac and Paul stand up and start to follow Scott to greet the nurse. 

 

Paul pauses.  “I’m going to…...”   He says pointing towards the restroom.  “OK.” Isaac says with a grin. He leans down and kisses Paul on the forehead and then walks to the front of the house.  Paul bypasses the restroom and slips out the door in to the garage. Just before leaving the hallway he grabs the oversized wooden key that the pack hangs their car keys on.  Lifting it off the wall he sneaks out to the garage He stops dead in his tracks when he sees the bright yellow Bumblebee Camaro. Looking at the key rack he sees two fobs for Chevrolets.  He presses the unlock button on one of them and the lights flash and door unlocks on a black Camaro further away. Pressing the unlock button on the other remote flashes the lights on the yellow car.  Paul sets the key rack on the passenger seat and then looks out at Melissa's car. Grabbing a pair of wire cutters off the workbench he moves quickly out to the car crouched low. Quick as he can he snips the valve stems of two tires and then races back to the garage.  He slings himself into Bumblebee and starts the engine. Instantly he slams the car into reverse and backs out of the garage with a squeal of tires. Moments later he is rocketing down the driveway. Looking in the rear view mirror he catches a glimpse of the pack running out on the porch.


	17. Chapter 17

“What’s that noise?”  Scott says looking towards the front of the house.  “I heard it too.” Peter says. “There it is again.” Scott says walking to the window and opening the curtains.  They see Paul just as he darts into the garage. “What is he….” Peter starts to say before rushing to the front door.  Scott, Peter, Melisa, and Isaac run to the front porch and watch as Paul blasts down the driveway in Bumblebee. Isaac runs back in the house headed for the garage stopping when he sees all their keys are gone.  “He took all the keys!” Isaac says with dismay. “He didn’t take mine!” Melissa says pulling her keys from her pocket. Peter shakes his head. “No but he disabled your car. If I’m not mistaken we’ll find you have two flat tires.”  

 

Kyle has made it down stairs by now.  “Paul’s gone?!?!” He shouts. “Yeah and he took all the keys.”  Scott says. Kyle doesn’t even stop instead he speeds up and runs to the garage.  Isaac follows. “I told you he took all the keys.” Kyle runs past all the cars and jumps on Scott's motor cycle with a slash of his claws he’s severed the wires for the key.  “It’s just a lock its a manual start.” Kyle says twisting the wires together then kicking down to start the bike. “Stay by your phone. Love you!” He yells as the old bike fires up and flies out of the garage.  

 

Peter nods “Clever boy.  He does know how to ride yes?”  “I showed him how last year, something for him to do you know?  Take his mind off of everything.” Scott says. “Where would he be going?  Why would he run off like this?” Isaac says half shifted. Melissa and Scott start trying to calm Isaac blocking the path to the door while Peter pulls out his phone with a sigh to let Derek know what has happened.

 

Paul pulls off the road and drags his hands over his teary eyes looking down at his lap. “Need some place to…..”  Looking up suddenly he pulls back on the road. “Yeah.. That would be unexpected.” Half an hour later he pulls up to the pack owned storage facility.  Walking in to the office he braces himself not sure what story he can tell Maria. 

 

“Young Paul.”  She says with an almost friendly expression.  “I was told you had returned...Although…” She pauses looking at him quizzically.  “It seems...you’ve lost something.” “I just need to….” He says gesturing towards the door that leads to the facility.  “Of course.” She says stepping aside. “You didn't see me.” He pleads before walking past Maria and out the door. 

 

Kyle is riding aimlessly searching for some sign of Paul when the sound of ringing fills his ears.  Pressing the “answer” button on the Bluetooth helmet he speaks eagerly. “Hello!?” “Kyle.” Maria’s calm voice fills the helmet.  “Maria?” “You should check the pack storage.” She says simply. “Is Paul there?” Kyle asks making an abrupt turn and racing towards the facility.  “I didn’t see anything.” She says calmly before ending the call.

 

Paul pulls the heavy door shut looking around in the darkness.  “No idea where the light switch is.” he mutters to himself. Out of habit he pulls his phone out of his pocket to use it as a flashlight but remembers he’d turned it off to prevent the pack from tracking him.  “Damn” He says shoving it back in his pocket. He begins walking slowly in the darkness with his hands out. He manages to avoid injury from objects in his path and eventually he makes it to where he remembered his Air stream to be sitting.  Sliding his hands along the smooth aluminum surface he quickly finds the door and opens in. Moments later the lights inside snap on and he sits down with a sigh. After several minutes he gets up and opens the door to the small unusable restroom.  Pulling a small bag out from under the sink he grabs a towel and returns to the living area. Pulling a small flashlight out of a compartment by the door he steps into the darkness. Paul swipes the beam around lighting up the darkness before heading deeper into the building.

 

Kyle pulls up next to his car and jumps off the bike dropping the helmet to the ground and rushing inside.  Maria nods at him. “Have you told anyone else?” He asks. “Told anyone else what?” She says before retreating to her office.  Kyle debates calling the rest of the pack a moment before shaking his head and rushing out the door towards the storage area. Shortly he is slipping through the small personnel door next to the large sliding doors.  Sniffing the air he pads silently towards the illuminated Air stream. He see’s Paul's phone on the table. He is about to follow the scent when he has an idea. Pulling his phone out he sets it to do not disturb and then props it up on the small table with a picture of Kyle, Paul and Isaac on the screen.  He then hops out of the camper and stalks back towards the back corner of the facility.

 

“No hot water.”  Paul whispers after eating for several minutes for the water in the shower to warm up.  “Sack up, you’ve been through worse than a cold shower.” He mutters as he strips down and eases under the cold stream of water.

 

Kyle rushes towards the restroom when he hears Paul’s gasp but stops at the door when he realizes the cause of his sharp inhalation.  Paul’s voice carries from the other side of the shower curtain as Kyle jerks the door open. “Fuck that’s cold.” Kyle steps back and moves the door back to its slightly ajar position and sighs softly enjoying the scent of his mate.  After a few moments the water shuts off. Kyle retreats into the darkness and crouches behind a large crate. A clean smelling Paul emerges and moves back to the Air stream.

 

Kyle shadows Paul on his walk back to the camper.  When he steps inside Kyle lingers in the shadows behind a large chest of drawers.  “What?” Paul says noticing the other phone next to his. His first reaction is to look around fearfully but his head whips back around eyes focused on the smiling redhead in the picture.  Paul has his arms around both Kyle and Isaac. Paul is kissing Kyle on the cheek while Isaac leans his head against Paul's a loving dreamy look on his face.

 

Paul picks up the phone his heart racing.  Taking several steps back he trips over his shoes and falls to the floor.  Clutching the phone tightly he continues to stare at the picture. He clenches his eyes shut as dark swirling images in his mind become vivid memories rushing at him.  Dozens of moments that seemed fragmented or missing before are now whole because Kyle is in them. “Kyle.” Paul whispers.

 

Paul feels the air shift and opens his eyes.  Kneeling before him on the floor is Kyle. “Kyle!”  Paul yells. He reaches for his ginger mate just as Kyle falls forward into his arms.  “God Paul I’ve missed you so much!” Kyle cries out as Paul pulls him tightly to his chest.  “It’s been so long.” Paul says crying softly as he strokes his fingers through Kyle’s hair. “It was you at the house earlier…. In the garage.”  Paul says. “Yes.” Kyle replies rubbing his cheek on Paul’s neck. “I thought….I thought I’d been gone so long that Isaac had moved on, found someone else.  I thought he was just being nice to me because he felt guilty but that eventually I’d have to leave.” Kyle shakes his head “Silly boy Isaac is yours until the day he takes his last breath.  Me too.” Paul closes his eyes squeezing Kyle tightly. “Will you hand me my phone?” Kyle pulls back and reaches to the counter grabbing Paul’s phone. Paul turns it on wincing at the explosion of notification tones.  

 

To Family: I found Kyle.  Be home soon.

 

“Up.”  Kyle says standing and reaching a hand down to Paul.  Paul smiles and accepts the support rising from the floor.  Kyle pushes Paul back until he backs against the bed and drops backwards on to it.  The young wolf draps himself carefully on top of his frail human kissing him lovingly.    

 

“What’s my name?”  Kyle whispers. “Kyle Jeffries.”  Paul replies with a smile. “Who am I?”  Kyle asks. Paul smiles even larger eyes crinkling with joy.

 

“My mate, my gorgeous ginger love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got just a couple chapters left. To be honest I'm not too happy with the quality of this story. It's taken me so long to get it done that it seems awkward. I'll go back and re-read it when it's done and see if I feel any better about it. Also noticing a big drop in Teen Wolf Fan Fiction in general. It is inevitable given that the show is now off the air and most people have moved on to other fandoms. This will likely be my final story I've thought about moving on myself but am unsure of what fandom I would move to. I've had no interest in anything else. Perhaps from this I'll move on to original works. I've got two werewolf related original works I've been working on. 
> 
> I do have an idea for a quick 2-3 chapter follow up to this one that I'll probably do. We'll see.
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you enjoy the story please leave a comment or mash the Kudos button.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am still alive. I am a terrible person for letting this story languish. I have no excuses. We are nearing the end.

“He drifted off almost immediately so I figured it was better to just let him sleep.”. Kyle says. “Yeah thanks for texting me.” Isaac whispers.  Paul's eyes open and he turns to the side smiling sleepily when he sees Isaac standing next to the bed. “What a sight to wake up to.” He says gesturing at the two men.  “Sorry for passing out on you. Just felt so nice being close to you after so long.” Paul says with a yawn as he stretches. “Would you like to stay here for the night or go home?” Kyle asks moving his fingers through Paul hair.  Paul says nothing for a moment then reaches out towards Isaac. Isaac takes the humans hand and is gently pulled onto the bed. “Home is right here.” Paul says with a sigh as Isaac slips in bed next to him and pulls him against his chest.

 

“So why Bumblebee?  Why not Derek’s car or one of the Jeeps?”  Kyle asks maneuvering next to Paul on the smallish bed not meant for 3 men.  “I don’t know.” Paul says. “It felt familiar somehow. I’m glad you got another one.”  “I have not driven it much. Stiles got it for me trying to brighten the mood of the pack but… With you gone.  It was just too many memories. To be honest I’m surprised it even started. It’s been several months since I drove it the battery must have been nearly dead. I typically just drive Isaac’s Jeep.”  Paul’s eyes close as he sighs with contentment. “Missed my boys so……” His breath catches as he winces in pain. Paul jerks upright as his hands fly to his temples. “So loud. So LOUD!” Isaac and Kyle look at each other helplessly attempting to pull Paul’s pain away.  His mouth drops open to scream but what comes out instead is a relieved exhale of breath. The entire pack pauses just then as Paul’s presence explodes across the bond.

 

“Paul?”  Isaac asks touching Paul delicately both on his arm and the bond.  Paul takes several deep jagged breaths before opening his eyes. “It was all of you.  All at once only…. It was like you were all screaming. I could see and feel so much more than ever before but it was too much.  Then….poof...everything died down to normal.” The entire pack close their eyes as Paul loves them all vigorously blasting each of them with his love and gratitude.  “Easy now.” Kyle says with a smile squeezing Paul gently. Don’t love us so much you slip into a coma. The frantic sensations from Paul level off as the rest of the pack hold him closely expressing their joy at his return.  “Wow.” Paul whispers blinking through the tears streaking from his eyes. “You all love me so much.” 

 

Kyle pulls Paul on to his lap.  The frail man weighing almost nothing.  Isaac maneuvers alongside Kyle and the two lean against each other placing Paul across both of their laps.  “You know you’re most likely always going to have at least one of us at your side right?” Kyle says kissing Paul on the temple.  “Fine with me.” Paul says closing his eyes as he silently, lovingly strokes them both over the bond. “I’ll ask Danny for a larger cubicle at work.”  Paul chuckles softly. 

 

6 months later

 

“Fuck!”  Paul gasps out as he slowly completes the final pull up before hanging limply from the bar.  “You’re amazing!” Kyle says stepping off the back porch and walking over to the chin up bar.

 

Kyle wraps his arms around the still suspended humans waist.  Paul lets go of the bar Kyle taking the weight easily. “Hey cute boy.” Kyle says walking towards a bench still carrying Paul.  Paul laughs sliding down as Kyle loosens his grip until the two are eye to eye. “Hey boy.” Paul says back softly with a smile before leaning in and kissing his mate. “Didn't think it was possible for you to be any hotter. But honestly somehow you've pulled it off.” Kyle says kissing Paul below his ear as he slowly Strokes his fingers down Paul's once again muscular chest. The familiar sound of Isaac's Wrangler draws their attention and the two look towards the pathway next to the house that leads to the garage.  A few moments later Isaac walks into view wearing a suit. “Oh my God.” Paul stage whispers. “How is he so hot?” “I know right?” Kyle says with a grin as Isaac approaches. “I've seen him naked a couple times.” Paul says cheekily. Isaac rolls his eyes shaking his head as he sits down on the bench next to his mate. 

 

“How did your workout go? You're not pushing too hard are you?” Isaac asks sliding his arm around Paul waist and kissing him on the temple.  “You know what they say no pain no gain if something’s not hurting you're not doing it right.” Paul says with a chuckle. At Isaacs stern look Paul leans into him. “I'm just kidding I'm being careful I promise. How was work?”  “It was good. I got the lease negotiations done and met with the general contractor handling the renovations on some of the rent houses.” “That sounds good. Are you done for the day?” Paul asks hopefully. “Yep I’m all yours.”  Isaac says squeezing Paul firmly. “Good. That’s...Good.” Paul says. At the first whiff of embarrassment Isaac turns and takes Paul’s hands in his. “Hey.” He says when Paul looks down. “Baby.” He says when Paul refuses to look up.  “You’ve come a long way in a short amount of time. You say the word and I’ll hand the work off to someone else.” “No.” Paul says finally looking up. “We need to get back to some semblance of a normal life. That includes me not freaking out when I don't have both of you in my line of sight.”  Kyle makes a rude noise. “My mate it here, he is in one piece and he loves me. That’s all the normal I need. Anything else is just cake.” “I love cake.” Paul says with a grin as his scent returns to normal. 

 

“How about you?”  Isaac asks nudging Paul gently.  “How was work.” Paul shrugs. “I didn’t really do much.  Just some remote maintenance on the development environment.  It’s not a big deal.” Kyle bumps Paul’s shoe with his and says proudly  “Danny said he did more during the 2 hour service window than you’d usually get done in a full day.”  Paul shrugs his shoulders. “I’m just good at multitasking. A lot of that stuff is hurry up and wait so I just do other things instead of waiting around.”  Isaac looks at Paul a moment with a content expression. Paul looks up after a few seconds of silence. “I’m waiting for you to say don’t push too hard.” Isaac smiles leaning over and rubbing his cheek on Paul’s neck.  “If you expect me to say it I don’t need to love.” 

 

“Come on dinner should be ready.”  Kyle says standing and holding a hand out to his boyfriend and mate.  The three of them walk the short distance to the kitchen door following the smell of spaghetti cooking.

 

“I hope Peter is OK.”  Paul says halfway through dinner glancing at his empty chair.  Even though the Enforcer lives on his own he has been a frequent presence in the house since Paul’s return. “He’s fine, I spoke with him this morning.”  Derek says cautiously not volunteering anything. “I know what he’s doing.” Paul says softly looking down at his lap. “It has to be done.” Kyle says. “Not if Peter gets hurt!”  Paul barks out looking up with tears in his eyes. “You all have already suffered enough because of me!” Feeling his emotions spiraling out of control Paul pushes back from the table  “Damn it.” He whispers wiping at his eyes. Isaac reaches for his arm but Paul pulls away before he can make contact and rushes out of the kitchen. Both Kyle and Isaac jump up to follow.  “Can I?” Derek asks. Kyle and Isaac look at each other uneasily, one or the other never having left their mates side since his rescue. “Yes.” Isaac says after several seconds sitting back down looking at his Alpha anxiously.  

 

Derek steps out on to the front porch where Paul is standing with both hands tightly gripping the railing.  “I’m sorry.” He says looking over his shoulder at Derek. “Sorry for what? That’s hardly the first time anyone has raised their voice at that table.”  The Alpha replies standing next to him in the darkness. Derek places his hand on the back of Paul’s neck and squeezes gently. Paul exhales as the tension slowly leaves his shoulders.  A gentle tug from Derek has him turning and he’s quickly enveloped in his Alpha’s arms. “You are getting better, it’s just going to take time.” Derek says holding his human pack mate firmly.  “I worry so much. So much more than makes sense. I’m constantly having to tell myself that Kyle isn’t going to die if he leaves my sight. Or that Isaac won’t be attacked by hunters when he goes to work.  Or that you and Stiles won’t be ambushed buying groceries.” “A lot about what Peter is out there doing is ensuring that those things don’t happen.” Derek says softly. “Is he alone?” Paul asks stepping back and resting his weight on the porch railing.  “No for this type of thing he typically will have someone he trusts with him.” “Is Chris helping?” Paul asks trying in vain to feel Peter on the pack bond. “Information only at this point. Peter won’t trust him to do any more. His involvement in your rescue was at my insistence.”  

 

Paul shivers as a cool breeze blows across them.  “Ready to go back in?” Derek asks gently. “Yeah.  Thanks Derek.” Paul says hugging his Alpha tightly before walking back inside.  “Oh hey.” Paul says in surprise when he steps inside and sees Kyle and Isaac loitering near the front door.  “We were just on our way upstairs.” Kyle says with a cough pointing at the staircase. “Uh huh.” Paul says with a grin.  “Mind if I join you?” Paul asks. Isaac and Kyle both smile. “Never.” Isaac says taking one of Paul's hands. Kyle grins as he takes Paul’s other hand and the three climb to the second floor.

 

Once they are in their bedroom Kyle closes and locks the door. Paul sighs deeply and relaxes even more dropping down onto the small couch in the room he looks contentedly at Isaac and Kyle as they go about their typical nightly routines.  Kyle emerges from the closet having removed most of his clothes and sits next to Paul. “I love you in here.” He says taking one of Paul's hands in his. “But you don't love me in other rooms?” Paul asks with a chuckle. Kyle grins leaning over and kissing Paul on the cheek.  “You are your most relaxed in this room.” Isaac says emerging from the restroom and taking his usual place on the other side of Paul. Paul nods his head looking around the room. “Before I was taken I always felt safe in here. I don't really know why. I'm in a house full of werewolves that's warded against anyone who would try to harm us. Being in here though has always made me feel as if nothing could ever happen to me.”

 

“In the lab I would focus on our times here in this room to try and block out what they were doing to me.” Kyle and Isaac both frown at the mention of his captivity and lean closer pressing against him.  Paul sighs deeply shaking his head looking down at the floor. “What is it?” Kyle asks taking one of Paul's hands in his. “I just wish…..we were so happy before. Everything was perfect. Now it's like what they did to me is always hanging over me. Everybody is always worried am I sleeping enough am I eating enough am I working out too hard. It's like everybody thinks I'm made of glass and is so worried that they will say something that will upset me or trigger some kind of flashback. I desperately want my life back. But I'm honestly starting to think things will never be the way they were.”

 

“I think we will get there eventually. Or at least most of the way there.” Kyle says standing.  The young wolf stretches languidly for a moment before moving to the closet. He emerges a few moments later fully dressed once again. When Paul and Isaac meet his eyes he continues. “I think first we need Ella’s.” “Ella's?” Paul and Isaac both ask in unison “Ella’s.” Kyle confirms turning and walking towards the door. He pauses looking over his shoulder. “Well let's go ladies.” Paul and Isaac grin at each other Paul takes Isaac's hand in his and the two follow Kyle out the door.

  
  



End file.
